


Ad Astra Per Aspera

by Sarcastic_Gay_Dragon



Series: Veritas Omnia Vincit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Abuse, Dark Harry Potter, Fred and George are only a year older than Harry, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and also sexual assault on a child, because I did not feel comfortable writing that, but still, but that’s only vaguely implied, cause I feel like it, trigger warning for child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Gay_Dragon/pseuds/Sarcastic_Gay_Dragon
Summary: Harry Potter knew something about him was different. Weird things happened around him, especially when he was angry or upset. He knew his aunt and uncle treated him differently than his cousin, but couldn't figure out why. He was told his parents were dead, but everything changes when he makes a startling discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**July 27th, 1990**

Harry sighed softly as he waited for the door to open. Uncle Vernon had already driven off, glaring harshly at him. He and Aunt Petunia were taking Dudley to the waterpark, and as usual, Harry had to go stay with Mrs. Figg. 

She was a nice enough lady. She let him watch TV, and gave him extra food. But she had lots of cats, which aggravated Harry’s allergies, and her house always smelled a little funny.

Harry smiled at the old woman when she opened the door.

“Harry! Come in, come in! Are you hungry?”

Harry nodded and replied, “I always am.”

Mrs. Figg made a noise of agreement and bustled into the kitchen. One of her cats, Snowy, peered at Harry from his perch on the back of the couch. Harry smiled slightly at the cat, and followed Mrs. Figg into the kitchen. 

As he went, he looked around the living room. It wasn’t unusual for Harry to observe his surroundings, even if they hadn’t changed since the last time he had been there. 

Just before he crossed the threshold into the kitchen, his eyes caught on a newspaper lying on the ground. His green eyes widened, and he picked the paper up. 

“Mrs. Figg? What is this?” 

Mrs. Figg turned from the stove towards Harry, who showed her the newspaper. What had caught his eye was the large picture on the front of the page, which was moving! Then, as he was scanning the page, he saw the headline. 

** _James and Lily Potter Murdered By You-Know-Who; Baby Harry is A Hero_ **

Mrs. Figg’s eyes widened, then she sighed. “Sit down, Harry. I’ll tell you once I finish making you something to eat. You’re much too thin.”

Harry did as he was told, watching Mrs. Figg as she cooked. When she had set a steaming bowl of spaghetti, one of Harry’s favorites, in front of him and sat across the table, Harry waited patiently for her to explain.

Mrs. Figg looked at the newspaper, then back at Harry. She pointed to the picture of a family, a mum holding a baby with the dad’s arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

“Do you know who this is?”

Harry peered down at the photograph, studying the couple. It wasn’t in color, so Harry could only guess the color of the man’s hair or the woman’s eyes, but somehow, he knew they were jet black and green. 

Carefully, he touched his fingers to the names ‘James and Lily Potter’.

”Potter. These are my parents, aren’t they?”

Harry whispered softly, barely audible. Mrs. Figg nodded sadly. “I-I can’t explain it, Harry. You’ll have to read the article.”

Mrs. Figg’s fingers brushed the woman’s, his mother’s, face before she pushed the newspaper towards Harry.

** _James and Lily Potter Murdered By You-Know-Who; Baby Harry is a Hero_ **

_ It’s November 1st, 1981, and a somber silence seems to hang over the Wizarding World. You-Know-Who has been defeated, but nobody is celebrating. The circumstances in which he was defeated are not a cause for celebration, but for mourning. _

_ James and Lily Potter, well-known Aurors, have been murdered at You-Know-Who’s hand. _

Harry couldn’t read anymore. He didn’t want to read anymore. Thinking his parents had died in a car crash had been hard enough, but learning they were murdered? That was unthinkable. He looked back up at Mrs. Figg.

“I don’t understand. What’s the Wizarding World? Who’s ‘You-Know-Who’, and why did he kill my parents? What’s going on, Mrs. Figg?”

Mrs. Figg moved to pat Harry’s hand, but he flinched away. She frowned, but retracted her outstretched arm.

“Harry, there are many things you don’t understand. Some of those things, I am incapable of explaining. I will try my best, though.” 

Harry nodded, listening intently as he picked at his food. Mrs. Figg explained that he was a wizard, his parents were magical and passed that magic to him. She explained the Wizarding War, and talked about the two sides, the Light and Dark side. It was almost unbelievable, but for some reason, Harry knew she was telling the truth.

“So what side are you on? The Light, or the Dark?”

Mrs. Figg smiled lightly at him. “That’s a bit complicated. Most wizards who know me think I work for the Light side. You see, their leader, Albus Dumbledore, asked me to keep an eye on you for him. He wants to turn you into a weapon for the Light side. However, I actually work for the Dark side. I keep tabs on Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, as well as keeping an eye on you for the Dark side. That’s why you always come over here when the Dursley’s are out, so I can check in on you.”

Harry nodded slowly, trying to understand.

“So, is the Dark side bad?”

“That’s what most people think. But no, not really. The Dark side wants to have the freedom to practice whatever type of magic they want, not just for themselves but for everyone. But the Light side doesn’t want that. They want to restrict the type of magic people practice to Light magic, because they think that the only magic that should be used should be ‘good’ or ‘pure’ magic. Unfortunately, people don’t know that. They only know what the Light has told them, that the Dark side is evil and needs to be stopped.”

“And what about my parents? What side were they on?” 

Mrs. Figg smiled again. “That’s even more complicated. Harry, you must trust that everything I tell you is the truth, alright?” When Harry nodded, she continued.

“You are not a Potter. Your mother is Lily Evans, but your father is not James Potter. You see, Lily’s Soulmate was not James Potter. It was actually the Dark Lord, your real father. I do not know the whole story, but I do know that Lily continued to live with James to act as a spy for the Dark Order, like me. Your father went to Godric’s Hollow, where you lived with Lily and James, to take the two of you home, but something happened, and your father’s soul was ripped from his body. I don’t know what happened to your mother, her body was never found, but you were discovered in the rubble, and taken to the Dursley’s.”

Harry tried to process this information. “So, all the weird things that happen to me is because I’m magical? Like when I heal fast, or when I talk to snakes?”

Mrs. Figg looked at him with surprise. “You speak to snakes?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, when I’m in the garden sometimes they’ll come up to me. They’re friendly, mostly, so I talk to them while I work. Is that not normal? Am I a freak?”

The old woman saw the panic building in Harry and cut him off hurriedly. “No, no! It’s not something most wizards can do, but I suppose I should’ve known you were a Parslemouth. It’s a hereditary ability, passed down generations. Your ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, was able to speak to snakes. That ability has been passed down throughout your family, all the way until your father passed it onto you. It’s not a freaky or evil thing, just uncommon.”

Harry slowly nodded, and looked at her curiously.

“Are there other abilities that are uncommon?”

“Some people have control over the elements. Your father could control water. Some identical twins have the ability to merge into one being, or even transport their minds between bodies.”

“That’s really cool! What else can you tell me about magic?”

So, for the rest of the afternoon, Mrs. Figg told Harry all she could about the Wizarding World. She explained a bit about Hogwarts, although she didn’t know much more than the basic story about the founders. She also told Harry that her cats were actually half-cat, half-Kneazle, which were magical creatures very similar to cats.

By the time the Dursley’s had come to get him, Harry had a greater understanding about the Wizarding World, and a greater appreciation for Mrs. Figg. Before he walked home, he gave her a hug, which she returned happily.

“Stay safe, dear. And know that you always have a place at my table if you need it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for child abuse and implied rape of a minor. If you need or want to skip it, look for the bold words before and after the section so you know which part not to read

The next day was much like Harry’s usual day. He was given a very long list of chores, made breakfast and cleaned the kitchen, then set about doing said chores.

He was just finishing the final chore, mowing the lawn, when Uncle Vernon pulled into the driveway, returning from work. Harry glanced up as the man got out of his car, and the mower went out of control, running over some of Aunt Petunia’s prized pansies. Harry looked at the ruined flowers in horror, then back at Uncle Vernon.

The man’s face was quickly turning purple, as he furiously stabbed his finger in the direction of the house. He would’ve grabbed hold of Harry and dragged him inside, but the Dursley’s took great care in not mistreating Harry where anyone could see.

**(THE CHILD ABUSE STARTS HERE. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT, KEEP SCROLLING UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER SET OF PARENTHESES IN BOLD)**

Harry trudged inside, biting his lip to keep from crying out as Uncle Vernon shoved him into the wall. “YOU RUINED OUR GARDEN, BOY! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! WE TAKE YOU IN, WE FEED YOU AND CLOTHE YOU, AND YOU REPAY US BY DESTROYING OUR HOME?”

Vernon grabbed Harry by the waist and roughly turned him so they were facing each other. He slapped Harry across the face, then turned to Petunia. “Get the dog chain Marge left here.”

Petunia scurried away, and Vernon slammed Harry’s head against the wall. His vision swam, and he had to work hard to keep his knees from buckling.

Petunia returned, and Vernon snatched the chain from her hand. He wrapped it around his own meaty hand twice, then growled at Harry. “Shirt off, boy!”

Trembling, Harry lifted the baggy shirt over his head. His lip warbled as Vernon whipped the chain at him, the cool metal striking his tiny torso. Vernon lashed him a few more times, then harshly shoved Harry around, pressing his face into the wall. He lashed the boy’s back, and Harry inhaled sharply as the chain hit the back of his head, which was already bleeding from getting slammed into the wall.

Harry heard the chain dropping to the floor, and couldn’t help his shaking when he heard Vernon tell Petunia to take Dudley out of the house. Vernon shoved Harry into the living room, and he dimly heard the front door open and shut.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to think of anything but the sound of a buckle being unbuckled.

**(THE CHILD ABUSE AND IMPLIED CHILD RAPE IS OVER NOW)**

Vernon had gone upstairs afterwards, leaving Harry with a biting, “Clean up this mess!” Harry finally let himself cry as he slowly redressed. He looked towards the front door, then back at the stairs. He ran towards the door on shaky legs, almost falling twice, before he wrenched it open and ran outside. His legs weren’t shaking as terribly, so he was able to run until his small lungs gave out and he had to stop to catch his breath.

He didn’t know where he was, but he spotted an alley and dashed into it, slumping down against the wall. He was tired, hungry, hurt, and terrified. Night had just fallen, and the street was quiet.

Sighing, Harry stood and began walking along the street. He had no idea where he was going, just knew he was walking away from the Dursley’s.

Then, he heard a soft voice.

_ “Do you need help, Little One?” _

Harry looked around, then peered down at the ground. Near his feet was a long black snake staring up at him. Harry smiled at the snake and crouched down.

_ “Hello. Yes, I do. Do you know the way to the Leaky Cauldron?” _

The snake slithered closer to Harry and rested its head on his thigh.

_ “Yes, of course. It’s quite a ways away, but my hatchlings and I were heading in that direction. We will take you with us.” _

The snake, a mother, turned her head and hissed. Five baby snakes came into view behind their mother. They all had different colored scales, but the one thing they had in common were their bright green eyes.

_ “Thank you, Mother Snake. I am very thankful that you are willing to help me.” _

She hissed and turned to begin down the street. Harry and the hatchlings followed.

* * *

It took two days to reach the Leaky Cauldron. They traveled at night to avoid attention, and even then they tended to move in the shadows. Harry was tired, hungry, in pain, freezing cold, and soaked to the bone due to a torrential downpour that began earlier in the day and hadn’t let up a bit. Now, right outside the magical pub, Harry looked down at Mother Snake. He sat on the ground, and the nest of snakes crowded around him.

_ “Thank you again, Mother Snake. I am indebted to you. I hope you and your hatchlings find everything you need to live a happy and healthy life.” _

Mother Snake looked at him and hissed softly, as if she were whispering. _ “I will consider your debt paid if you do something for me.” _

Harry looked at her curiously, and she looked at her smallest hatchling. His purple scales shone in the moonlight.

_ “Mitra will not survive much longer in the wild with me. Please, take him with you. Care for him, and he will care for you. I cannot bear the thought of parting with him, but I could never live with myself if I kept him close and let him suffer.” _

Harry looked at the tiny snake, then slowly held his hand out. The hatchling looked at it, then carefully climbed into it and curled into a tight spiral. Harry held him close to his chest.

_ “I will take care of him, Mother Snake. I promise.” _

Mother Snake hissed her thanks, and moved her head to press it against Mitra’s. After a second, Mother Snake pulled away.

_ “Up, Little One. Go inside, and tell whoever you see what those people have done to you. Let them help you, you deserve that much.” _

Harry stood, cradling the snake against his tiny chest.

_ “I will. Goodbye, Mother Snake.” _

_ “Goodbye Little Ones.” _

Harry smiled down at Mother Snake and her other hatchlings, then hurried across the street to the door of the Leaky Cauldron. He looked back one more time, and even though he couldn’t see his little family, he knew they were there.

With one last smile, Harry turned and pushed the door open. He sighed as he felt the warmth from a nearby fireplace. The pub was empty, save for a man behind the bar, as Harry collapsed in front of the fire. The man came out from behind the bar a minute later, approaching Harry with a mug in his hands.

Harry hesitated, but remembered Mother Snake’s demand and accepted the drink. He took a sip and hummed pleasantly. Harry didn’t know what this warm drink was, but it was delicious.

The man chuckled softly as Harry drained the mug. “Like hot chocolate, do ya? Name’s Tom, where are your parents?”

Harry looked up at him. “Hello Mr. Tom, my name is Harry. I...My parents are dead, and I ran away from my Muggle family. They hurt me.”

Mitra, who hadn’t made a noise since leaving his nest, came out from his hand to curl up by the fire as Harry lifted up his shirt, revealing the several large gashes on his chest, along with the other scars there. The man frowned, and then went back to the bar. Harry dropped his shirt, looking on with confusion, as Tom brought him a plate of food and a blanket.

“Well Harry, you are welcome to stay here. Have something to eat, you looked starved. I don’t have any clothes for you, but I have a blanket you can warm up with. You will be safe here.”

Harry tensed as Tom moved to drape the blanket over his shoulders. Noticing it, he simply dropped the blanket next to Harry and set the food on the ground before returning behind the bar. Harry pulled the blanket around himself and picked up the plate. It was piled high, but Harry barely ate a quarter before he felt sick. He pushed the plate away and picked up the glass of water Tom placed next to him, missing the bartender’s worried frown as he peered at the mostly full plate.

“Harry, those gashes need to be cleaned and bandaged. Would you feel more comfortable if you did it yourself?”

Harry bit his lip. “I don’t know how. But, I...I don’t feel comfortable with you or another person touching me.”

Tom nodded and called out, “Finky!” A short, wrinkly creature popped into view. Harry scrambled back in surprise, and Tom looked down apologetically. “Sorry, Harry, I guess I shoulda warned you. This is Finky, my house elf. She is very kind and very gentle. Would you be comfortable letting her bandage those up?”

Harry peered at the creature, who smiled at him kindly, and nodded. Without waiting for Tom to give her an order, Finky snapped her fingers. A first aid kit appeared next to Harry.

“Can Little Harry be taking his shirt off?”

Harry tensed, glancing at Tom. For his part, Tom didn’t do anything but busy himself at the bar, back towards Harry and Finky. Slowly, Harry lifted his shirt over his head. Finky tutted softly and took out a wipe to clean the gashes on his torso.

“Raise your arms, Little Harry.”

Doing as he was told, Harry watched Finky pull square patches of gauze out of the first aid kit, along with a roll of medical tape. She was gentle as she bandaged his torso. Then, she snapped her fingers and Harry was no longer in his baggy, soaked clothes, but in thick pajamas.

“Tomorrow, Finky can take you to get some new clothes, alright? For now, she’ll take you up to a room so you can take a bath and get some sleep. Don’t worry, it’s free of charge.”

Harry bit his lip, fiddling with the bottom of the pajama top. “Are you sure?”

Tom nodded, smiling gently, and Harry returned it with a shaky smile. He stood up. “Thank you Mr. Tom, for everything.”

Tom nodded. “Of course.” His eyes flitted to Harry’s forehead, where his scar was visible through his now dry bangs, but didn’t say anything other than a soft, “Goodnight, Harry.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Harry woke to Finky’s soft knock on the door. He had slept relatively soundly the night before after his bath, exhausted beyond belief. Finky helped him change his bandages, then ushered him out the door. Still dressed in the pajamas Flinky conjured up, with Mitra riding on his shoulder, he walked down the stairs to the pub, which had a few wizards sitting at tables. It was rather early, as Harry’s body was conditioned to rise with the sun, so the pub wasn’t very busy. Tom saw Harry and waved him over to the bar.

Harry climbed onto a stool and watched Tom as he placed a plate of food and a glass of water in front of him. “I’m going to shrink some of my robes to fit you, and then Finky will take you to get some clothes and will show you around Diagon. And Harry, don’t worry about trying to finish the whole plate. You don’t want to make yourself sick, alright?”

Harry nodded briefly and began picking at his plate. When he got full, he pushed the still full plate away and watched Tom work for a few minutes. When he noticed, he smiled. “Just call out Finky’s name when you’re ready.”

Harry nodded again and watched Tom for a few more minutes, before he called out the elf’s name. She appeared next to his stool, looking up at him with large eyes. “Finky be taking Little Harry around Diagon Alley, she is. Come, Little Harry.”

Harry slid off his stool and followed Finky through the back door and into a small alley with a rubbish bin in the corner. “Three up and two across from the bin. Remember this, Little Harry. This is how you enter Diagon.”

Finky pointed a long finger at the rubbish bin and moved it to the correct brick, pressing her finger against it. The brick wall fell away to reveal a bright street lined with shops. At the end of the street was a tall white building.

“We’s be going to Gringotts first, Little Harry.” Finky nodded to herself and took Harry’s hand, weaving in and out of the crowds. Harry was only a few inches taller than Finky, and the witches and wizards in the Alley didn’t pay any attention to the pair of them, which Harry was thankful for. He didn’t like attention.

He didn’t like crowds either, which Finky must’ve picked up on because she squeezed his hand as they reached the doors of the bank.

“It is being okay, Little Harry.”

At the doors of the building, two small creatures in scarlet uniforms opened the doors for Harry and Finky.

“They’s being goblins, Little Harry. They run the bank, they do. They grumpy, them goblins.”

Harry nodded and followed Finky to a desk that was being manned by a goblin. Harry stepped up and spoke. “Hello, sir. My name is Harry. I would like to take a Heritage Evaluation, please.” Harry remembered Mrs. Figg telling him that a Heritage Evaluation at Gringotts could tell Harry about his family.

The goblin peered down at Harry, and stared at him. After a second, he came out from behind his desk, beckoning to Harry and Finky.

“My name is Rangor, Mr. Harry. What is the reason for the evaluation today?”

Harry walked behind the goblin, who was a few inches taller than him. “I would like to know more about my family, and if I have any magical family that I could meet. My muggle family doesn’t like my being magic, and mistreats me for it. I’ve run away from them and come here.”

By then, they had reached a door. Rangor pressed his finger against the polished wood, and the door opened to reveal a large room. The walls were a deep blue, a contrast to the bright marble floor. In the room was a full length mirror, what looked to be a large bath, and a table. Rangor turned to look at Harry, examining him carefully. Finally, he spoke again.

“How did you find out about the Magical world, if your family does not like your being magical? I would assume that they didn’t tell you why they mistreated you, but you discovered the reason on your own.”

Harry nodded shyly. “My neighbor is a Squib. I found an old newspaper with moving pictures, and when I asked her about it, she told me about magic. She told me she was asked to keep an eye on me.”

Rangor grunted and nodded. “I will be back.” He left the room and Harry stood silently for a few minutes, until the goblin returned, carrying a box and two pieces of paper. He set the box and papers on the table and turned to Harry.

“In addition to the Heritage Evaluation, I recommend also taking a Diagnostic Test. It will record any injury or illness you have ever had and how you received the injury. It will be very helpful if you decide to take legal action against your muggle family. They can be convicted in a Magical court and serve out punishment in the muggle jail system if sufficient evidence of mistreatment is found.”

Harry nodded, and Rangor opened the lid of the box. Inside, lying on a velvet cushion, was a gleaming silver knife. “Both tests require a smear of blood on the piece of parchment. The blood will connect the parchment’s magic with your own magical core, which will allow the parchment’s magic to find and record all injuries, and gather the information needed for the Heritage Evaluation. Would you like to slice your palm yourself?”

Harry bit his lip, then nodded. He wasn’t looking forward to slicing his palm open with a large knife, but he didn’t trust this goblin yet, and he didn’t quite trust Finky enough with a knife either. Rangor handed him the knife and watched as Harry dragged the knife across his left palm, then directed the bleeding palm to the first piece of parchment, then the second.

Rangor touched the cut with his finger lightly, and Harry watched as his skin knit itself back together. Rangor took the knife, clean of blood, and put it away, before watching the blood on the pieces of parchment move and swirl, forming words. When the blood stilled, Rangor handed a piece of parchment to Harry. It read:

** _Full Name:_ **

_ Kallias Marvolo Slytherin _

_ Harry James Potter _ ** _(Adopted)_ **

** _Date of Birth:_ **

_ July 31st, 1980 _

** _Family:_ **

** _Parents:_ **

_ Thomas Marvolo Slytherin (Lord Voldemort) - _ ** _Father - _ ** ** _Compromised_ **

_ Lilith Jasmine Slytherin (nee Evans) - _ ** _Mother - Compromised_ **

_ James Fleamont Potter - _ ** _Father - _ ** ** _Deceased (Adopted)_ **

** _Godparents:_ **

_ Severus Tobias Snape - _ ** _Godfather_ **

_ Narcissa Violetta Malfoy (nee Black) - _ ** _Godmother_ **

_ Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (nee Black) - _ ** _Godmother - Compromised_ **

_ Sirius Orion Black - _ ** _Godfather - Compromised (Adopted)_ **

** _Magical Sponsor:_ **

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

** _Bonded Familiars:_ **

_ Two familiars, one not yet bonded _

** _Soulmate(s):_ **

_Two soulmates, unknown identities_

** _Magical Abilities By Heritage:_ **

_ Parsletongue - by father _

_ Elemental magic - water - by father_

** _Magical Abilities Not By Heritage:_ **

_ Elemental magic - fire - by soulmates_

_ Ancient Runes Gifted _

_ Language Gifted _

_ Undeveloped Animagus Ability _

** _Inherited Lordships:_ **

_ Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin _ ** _(locked)_ **

_ Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor _

_ Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter _

_ Noble and Most Ancient House of Black _

_ Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell _

** _Inhe_****_rited Properties:_ **

** _Slytherin (locked):_ **

_ Slytherin Castle _

_ Slytherin Manor _

_ Slytherin Villa _

** _Gryffindor:_ **

_ Gryffindor Castle _

_ Gryffindor Manor _

** _Potter:_ **

_ Potter Manor _

_ Potter Cottage _

** _Black:_ **

_ Number 12 Grimmauld Place _

** _Peverell:_ **

_ Peverell Castle _

_ Peverell Manor _

** _Inherited Vaults:_ **

** _Slytherin Vault _ ** _ \- 4,897,654,429 _

** _Gryffindor Vault _ ** _ \- 3,564,749,502 _

** _Potter Vault _ ** _ \- 685,076,424 _

** _Black Vault _ ** _ \- 853,704,693 _

** _Peverell Vault _ ** _ \- 1,766,503,720 _

** _Magical Blocks:_ **

_ Glamour - 100% by Lilith Jasmine Slytherin (nee Evans) _

_ Magical core - 50% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_ Elemental magic - 100% block on all sides by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_ Parsletongue - failed 100% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_ Familiar bonding - failed 100% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_ Undeveloped Animagus Ability - 100% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_ Soulmate bonding - 100% block on all sides by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

Harry looked at the paper, then at Rangor. “Mr. Rangor, what does this mean?”

Rangor examined the paper, face betraying nothing. “It means, Mr. Potter, that you are not a Potter. In fact, you are a Slytherin, one of the most ancient families in all of Wizarding Britain. These blocks placed on you have kept you from discovering your true self. A glamour is a means of magic to hide one’s true appearance, which means you do not look like this.”

“Can you tell me what compromised means?”

“It means these people are alive, but unable to access their Gringotts account. Your godmother Bellatrix and adopted godfather Sirius are both in Azkaban, the Wizarding prison. However, I don’t know where your mother and father are. I can, however, tell you what I do know.”

Harry nodded gratefully.

“The story goes that on October 31st, 1981, Lord Voldemort travelled to Godric’s Hollow, where the Potter family had gone into hiding. He killed both James and Lily Potter, and turned his wand on their infant son. He tried to kill you but for some reason, the curse backfired and hit him instead. That is how you received the scar on your forehead. It is a lightning bolt because that is the wand movement for the killing curse. The world believes Lord Voldemort is dead, but this test says he is not. If the killing curse had hit him properly, it would list him as deceased, as it does James Potter. The world also believes both James and Lily Potter are dead, but this test shows that your mother is still alive.”

Harry scrunched his face in confusion. Mrs. Figg had told him that his father had wanted to bring him and his mother home, but Rangor said he tried to murder him. Had he gone to Godric’s Hollow to kill Harry, or to take his son back?

“Mr. Rangor, I don’t suppose you know why my father disappeared after that night, do you?”

Rangor looked at the boy with sympathy. “I’m afraid I don’t know the answer to that particular mystery. However, I can provide the answer to another. Many of the goblins here at Gringotts align themselves with the Dark side, myself included. Your mother and father hatched a plan when they discovered she was pregnant. In order to spy on Dumbledore and his allies, Lily stayed with James Potter and spelled him to believe the baby was his. That is the reason your father went to Godric's Hollow that night. Despite what the story says, I am confident that he would never try to kill or harm you.”

Harry grew more confused, but nodded. “Can you tell me what else this test means? What is a Magical Sponsor?”

Rangor frowned as he read the list of blocks, then continued. “A Magical Sponsor is the person responsible for a magical child without parents. They are responsible for the child's placement into a new home. They are also supposed to ensure that the child is well taken care of, and are required to check in with the child regularly. Am I under the correct assumption that Albus Dumbledore never did such a thing?”

Harry nodded numbly. “I’ve never met him, and I only heard his name when my neighbor was telling me about Hogwarts and the Wizarding War.”

Rangor grumbled, and Harry backed away slightly at the angry expression on his face. Rangor noticed and immediately softened. “I am sorry, child. I am not angry with you, but with Dumbledore. He is not in the good graces of the goblins, for his attempts to control our race, and the bank. Seeing this information does not help his case.”

Harry nodded slightly, and watched as Rangor murmured in a different language under his breath, before he schooled his features. “These blocks placed on you are highly illegal. If you would like, we can remove the blocks placed on you. It is a fee of 30 Galleons.”

“What are Galleons?”

“Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts are the currency of the Wizarding World. Galleons are gold, Sickles silver, and Knuts bronze. There are 17 Sickles to a Galleon, and 29 Knuts to a Sickle.”

Harry nodded, and spoke. “I would like to get the blocks removed. Will Dumbledore find out if they are removed?”

“No. The way in which we remove the blocks is undetectable by any and all means of magic, including our goblin magic and elf magic.”

Rangor nodded to Finky, who had been watching the entire scene in silence. Harry nodded again. “You can take the 30 Galleons out of the Potter vault. How are the blocks removed?”

"You must remove all clothing and step into the pool. It is filled with a liquidized magic that will remove any blocks placed on you. The soulmate block that was placed on you will be removed from your soulmate when it is removed from you. You will fall into a deep sleep, but no harm will come to you. After you wake, stand in front of the mirror and your true self will be revealed.”

Harry nodded and hesitated, glancing at Finky. He scooped Mitra off of his shoulder and placed him on the table, then began to shed his clothes and glasses, missing the angry looks the goblin sported at the sight of his heavily scarred back, and sunk into the pool, which was filled with glittering black liquid. It was pleasantly warm, and he felt his eyes drooping. When he woke, it was three hours later, which, unbeknownst to Harry, worried Rangor. Nobody ever stayed in the pool that long. Harry climbed out of the pool and approached the mirror.

Staring at him was his reflection, before it slowly morphed into a woman with fluttering white wings. She smiled at him and beckoned for him to follow her, before she began walking further into the mirror. Gulping, Harry followed.

“Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I am Conah, the Angel of Purity. Centuries ago, the goblins asked if I would reside in the Mirror of Purity, to guide people looking for their true selves. That is where I am taking you now.”

Harry nodded, and silence filled the space. He didn't know why, but Conah's presence was comfortable. He felt safe, walking with her. Soon, they approached a figure. It was held upright in glowing chains, which were slowly crumbling.

"What's happening? Who is that?"

“It's you. These glowing chains are the blocks placed on you. As my liquidized magic from the Pool of Rebirth takes effect, the blocks will fall. After the last chain falls away, you will be able to return to your true self, and to the real world."

Harry frowned, looking up at the angel. "Will I ever see you again?"

She smiled softly. “Everyone does." Harry nodded nervously, and looked at his body.

Where Harry Potter had tan skin, Kallias Slytherin was ghostly pale. His hair was jet black, but he could see fiery red mixed in, and framed his face in soft, curly waves. His jaw and cheekbones were sharp and defined, his closed eyes were deep set under dark eyebrows. He was still malnourished, though most of his scars had disappeared, but he didn’t care. He was in awe of how much safer he felt staring at his true self. As he watched, another glowing chain crumbled, and a black symbol appeared on his chest, right below his throat. Upon further inspection, he realized it was two letters intertwined, ‘F’ and ‘G’.

The last link in the chains fell away from the body and suddenly Harry was facing Conah, instead of standing next to her. He looked to where he had previously been standing, and saw the body he had lived in his entire life, before looking back to Conah. She smiled, leaned down to press a soft kiss to his hairline, and gestured behind her, towards the surface of the mirror, "Go, child, and be free. I will see you again, I promise."

Harry exited the mirror, looking into it. For a second, he saw Conah’s smiling face, before it faded to his own. He stared at it, the bright green eyes flitting around as they took in every feature.

Rangor cleared his throat. “Mr. Slytherin, I have taken the liberty of conjuring new clothes for you.”

Kallias turned and approached the table, dressing in the black robes. He looked at Rangor. “Can you please make a copy of these documents to place in the Slytherin and the Gryffindor vaults?”

Rangor nodded and snapped his fingers. Kallias saw the Heritage Evaluation and the Diagnostic test duplicate, before all four pieces of parchment disappeared.

“Mr. Rangor, do you know what is inside the Slytherin vault? Surely a family as ancient as the Slytherin family would use their vault to hold more than just money.”

Rangor nodded, and approached the door. He pressed his hand into the wall next to it, which faintly glowed. “Arkit to room three, please.”

A minute later, the door opened and another goblin came in, joining Rangor and Kallias at the table. “Mr. Slytherin, this is Arkit. As the most senior goblin here at Gringotts, he is the manager of the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Peverell vaults. He is the only goblin with the authority needed to access the five vaults of the most ancient families in Wizarding Britain. Arkit, this is Kallias Slytherin. He wishes to know what is inside the Slytherin vault. Arkit is also part of the goblin branch of the Dark Order.”

Arkit gave Kallias a short bow. “Mr. Slytherin, it is lovely to meet you. The Slytherin vault is, in actuality, a series of small vaults. It includes your family’s savings, family heirlooms, familial wands, and other artifacts your family has acquired over the years. Would you like to visit the Slytherin vault?”

Kallias held his arm out to Mitra. The serpent slithered up to the boy’s shoulder. He turned to Finky.

“Finky, please go tell Mr. Tom that I’ve discovered something about myself, and I will tell him when we get back to the Leaky Cauldron. Please tell him what I look like now, then please come back here. I would like to look at my family’s vault by myself, if that’s alright.”

Finky nodded. “Finky be’s waiting in the foyer for Little Harry.” With that, she disappeared with a pop.

Kallias turned back to Arkit. “Yes, I would like to go visit the Slytherin vault, please.”

Arkit nodded. “Very well. If you would follow me, Mr. Slytherin.”

* * *

Kallias followed Arkit out of the room and through another door. Arkit motioned for him to get in the cart, then did the same. Kallias gripped the sides of the cart as it sped underground, feeling as if he would throw up. He was very glad when they stopped.

Arkit held his hand out to the stone wall and slowly pressed a spot. The spot glowed, and the wall melted away to reveal a large stone room, with doors on the walls. “Each door leads to a smaller chamber that holds wands, artifacts, and heirlooms. The main chamber not only acts as a common area between the other three chambers, but also holds your family’s savings. Explore as much as you’d like. As a Slytherin, you can access any and all parts of the Slytherin vault.”

Kallias nodded and walked the perimeter of the chamber. In the first smaller chamber, the walls were filled with racks of wands. Kallias wandered among the wands, noting that each wand had a silver plaque that told the core, length, and wood of the wand, as well as the Slytherin who used it, and what the wand was best suited to perform.

The second chamber was filled with suits of armor, weapons, and many other artifacts. The third was filled with glass containers. In each container was a Slytherin family heirloom, including rings, necklaces, and other pieces of jewelry. Kallias frowned as he noticed a fourth door.

“Mr. Arkit, what’s inside this chamber?” Arkit approached the chamber door and pressed his hand into it, allowing it to open. Kallias went inside, looking around. There was nothing there except a wooden box with ornate carvings. As Kallias stepped forward to examine the box, he noticed a letter on top of the box. Picking up the envelope, Kallias raised an eyebrow as he read his own name.

“Mr. Arkit, I think this box is meant to be mine. May I take it?”

“Of course, Mr. Slytherin. If you would like, I can have it sent to wherever you reside, so you may continue to go through Diagon Alley without having to carry it.”

Kallias nodded. “I am staying in room five of the Leaky Cauldron. Please send it there.”

Arkit nodded and placed his hand on top of the letter. It and the box disappeared. Kallias thanked Arkit, then returned to the main chamber. “Mr. Arkit, is there a way for me to have access to my family’s savings without having to come to the Slytherin vault?”

Arkit nodded and entered the chamber holding the family artifacts, returning with a small green pouch. “This pouch was made by the goblins for a member of your family, many years ago. It is charmed to access the Slytherin vault, but we can link it to the other vaults you have access to. Only members of the Slytherin family can use it.”

Kallias nodded. “Please link it to the other vaults. Thank you.”

Arkit touched the pouch, which flashed yellow, before handing it to Kallias. “Of course, Mr. Slytherin. For big purchases, Gringotts provides every witch and wizard with a cheque book. It is linked to your magic only, and all you have to do is fill out the price and the vault you are taking the money from.”

Arkit produced a small leather booklet, and Kallias examined it. “How does it link to my magic?”

“I, or another goblin, must touch the cheque book and the person that is being linked to it. May I touch your shoulder?”

When Kallias nodded, Arkit placed one hand on the cheque book, and the other on Kallias’ shoulder. Kallias tensed, and as soon as the card flashed yellow, then dark green, Arkit removed his hand. “I apologize, Mr. Slytherin. Here is your cheque book.”

Kallias nodded and made his way towards the exit. After the cart ride, he bowed to Arkit and Rangor. “I thank you for your help, Mr. Arkit and Mr. Rangor. I owe you a great debt for helping me discover my true self.”

The two goblins returned his bow. “Consider the debt paid. The return of our prince is more than enough.”

Kallias found Finky in the foyer. She began speaking when he approached her.

“We’s be going to get clothes for Little Kallias now. Then we’s be going back to Leaky Cauldron.”

Kallias smiled and nodded, slipping his hand in Finky’s. “Lead the way, Finky.”

* * *

After getting measured and picking out a number of clothes, Kallias followed Finky back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, Finky disappeared, and Kallias sat at the bar where Tom was working. It was more packed now, so Kallias just watched him for the time being, until he came over. 

Tom gave him a smile and murmured, “Finky told me what you look like now. Give me a minute, and we’ll go to a private room to talk.” 

Kallias nodded, thanking him when he set a plate of food in front of him. A few minutes later, Tom called to another bartender, and approached Kallias. Kallias slid off his stool and followed Tom to a private room, where he closed the door and sat in the chair across from Tom.

“Mr. Tom, what side of the war did you align yourself with, the Light or the Dark?”

Tom hummed, peering at Kallias. “I was more Neutral, myself. I don’t agree with what the Dark does, but I don’t think I’ve got the full story, so I can’t fully align myself with the Light.”

Kallias nodded, breathing a small sigh of relief. He didn’t want to make the man upset when he told him about his parents, so it was easier that Mr. Tom wasn’t aligned with anyone at all.

“Well, I learned some things about myself today. First, my name isn’t Harry Potter, it’s Kallias Slytherin. My mother is indeed Lily Potter, but my father is actually Lord Voldemort, not James Potter.”

Kallias explained everything to him, including what Mrs. Figg told him about the war. When he was finished, Tom rubbed his face.

“I can’t say that I fully agree with the tactics the Dark uses, killing and torturing and such, but I must say that I never liked Albus Dumbledore. Just knowing what he’s done to you is enough to drive me away from the Light side. Don’t worry Kallias, you are always welcome here, and I will not tell anyone about you. As far as I’m concerned, you are still just a kind little boy that needs somebody to care about him, and I’m more than happy to be that person. I will understand, however, if you wish to find your godparents and live with them.”

Kallias smiled at Tom, feeling relieved. “I think I want to meet them eventually, they are my family after all, but I don’t want to just yet. I like staying here with you, and I’m kind of apprehensive of meeting any of my family right now.”

Tom gave Kallias a smile, nodding. “Of course, Kallias. When you think you are ready to meet them, I will help you contact them and set up a meeting.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tom. I brought something back from Gringotts, so I’d like to go up to my room and look at it now, if that’s alright?”

“Of course. You don’t need to ask to go to your room. Just make sure you come down for supper sometime in the evening, alright? I don’t want you to get sick because you aren’t eating.”

Kallias nodded and left the private room, heading upstairs to room five. When he got inside, he let Mitra slither from his shoulder to the bed, then dragged the wooden box to the middle of the room. He sat down on the floor and, with Mitra looking over his shoulder, opened the letter on top.

_ My son, _

Kallias sucked in a breath, focusing on those two words. This letter was from one or both of his parents. He took a deep breath to keep the few tears at bay, not wanting them to drip on the parchment, and read the letter aloud, so Mitra would know what it said.

_ My son, _

_ I am glad this found you. I do not know where you are, but I hope you are safe and happy. _

_ Your mother, Lily, was a spy for the Dark Order, within Dumbledore’s Order of the Phoenix. She needed to keep up appearances, so she married James Potter. When she discovered she was pregnant with my Heir, you, she placed Potter under the Imperius Curse and acted as though the baby was his. When Dumbledore insisted the Potters go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm, Lily informed me of the address and I began planning. _

_ That Halloween, I went to Godric’s Hollow to take you and your mother back home. I killed James Potter quite easily, and found you and your mother. Before we could make our departure, Dumbledore and Sirius Black, the Secret Keeper, confronted us and we were engaged in a duel. When they failed to defeat us, Dumbledore turned his wand on you. In order to protect you and your mother, I took the Killing Curse. I knew I would not be killed, as my Horcruxes hold pieces of my soul, therefore preventing my dying. My soul was ripped from my body, and I was forced to flee, going into hiding in the location I am at now, which I will not disclose to you. I received word from your mother shortly after, that she was using her Animagus form of a tiger to hide in plain sight. _

_ I will return to you, my son. I have to regain strength, but I will return, I promise you. When I return to you, we will find your mother, and we will be together again. Please, for your own safety, do not try to contact me. I will try my best to contact you again, but I do not want to alert Dumbledore to where you are. _

_ Your mother and I love you, always remember that. _

_ Your Father _

Kallias sniffled, wiping his eyes. His father didn’t try to kill him. His father loved him. Mitra moved so he was next to Kallias’ ear and hissed softly, speaking for the first time since leaving Mother Snake.

_ “You will be reunited with your parents, Master.” _

Kallias smiled and rubbed Mitra’s nose with his finger.

_ “Thank you, Mitra. But please, call me Kallias. I am not your master, but your friend.” _

Mitra hissed again, then carefully slithered onto Kallias’ neck and up to settle himself in Kallias’ unruly curls.

_ “Open the box, Kallias. Let’s see what’s inside.” _

Kallias did as he was told and flipped the clasps up to open the lid. Inside was another letter from his father.

_ There are three items in this box. If you pull out the smallest item, a ring box, you will find the Slytherin Heir ring. I would like you to have it, as a reminder of your family and how much you mean to them. _

Kallias pulled out the velvet ring box and opened it. He gasped softly. A gleaming silver ring was nestled in the cushions of the box. A square shaped emerald was in the middle of the ring, and had the Slytherin crest engraved on it. There was a small black snake inlaid in the band. He slipped it on his ring finger, watching it shrink down to fit him, then continued to read.

_ The second item is a journal. If you open it, you will see it is blank. That is a charm put in place to prevent prying eyes from seeing its contents. It is a book that allows you to transfer the contents of multiple books into its pages. It is never-ending, so you could put the contents of every book in the world in its pages, and you would still have extra pages. The incantation to transfer a book into its pages is in the front cover, also hidden by the charm. To disable the charm, simply put your wand hand on the front cover and think of your first name. This will disable the charm enough so that only you may read it, if you would like more than one person to be able to read it, think of your first and middle name. To enable the charm again, put your wand hand on the back cover and think of your full name. I have already transferred a few books to its pages I thought you would enjoy. _

Kallias pulled out a green leather journal and put his left hand on the cover, thinking his first name. When he opened it, he saw a handwritten note on the inside of the cover. He glanced over the pages, and a few caught his eye, but he set the journal aside to finish reading his father’s letter.

_ The final item is a necklace. It is a portkey to any of the Slytherin properties. To activate it, hold the pendant and think of the property you wish to go to. Wear it at all times, it can make for a quick escape if you are ever in trouble. _

_ Your Father _

Kallias blinked away the tears and pulled a silver chain out of the box. It held a gleaming silver snake pendant. He slipped it on, feeling the cool metal against his neck, then decided to head downstairs for supper.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Kallias’ tenth birthday, and he mentioned this to Tom during breakfast.

“Really? Well we must celebrate. Is there anywhere you would like to go?”

Kallias bit his lip, then nodded slowly. “Well...Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took Dudley to the zoo a few times, but I had to stay with Mrs. Figg. I’d like to go, if that’s alright.”

Tom smiled at him brightly, and called out to the other bartender. “I’ll be gone for the day, you and Izzy can handle it, right?”

The other man nodded, then Tom looked back at Kallias. “I loved going to the zoo when I was a kid. I’m half born, so I got to go to both Muggle and Magical zoos. Come on, let’s change into some Muggle clothes and get going. The zoo isn’t far from here, so we can just walk.”

Kallias smiled slowly and went to his room upstairs. He changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt, and put on the black and white sneakers he had gotten when Finky had taken him to get clothes.

He turned to Mitra. _ “Mitra, my friend. Mr. Tom is taking me to the Muggle zoo today. Would you like to go, so you can hunt?” _

Mitra hissed in thought, before he replied, _ “Yes, please. Mother taught me a bit about hunting, and I’m sure I can find other snakes in the area to learn more.” _

Kallias smiled and picked the snake up to place him on his shoulder, then joined Tom downstairs.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yes I am. Are you all ready?” 

Kallias gave him a nod, and the two set off. They walked towards the zoo in comfortable silence, and Kallias gave a quiet thanks to the man that stamped his hand at the entrance gate.

“So, Kallias, where would you like to go first?”

* * *

After seeing just about every animal in the zoo, eating lunch in the zoo’s restaurant, then getting ice cream, Tom and Kallias approached the tiger exhibit. Kallias breathed out in awe, peering at two female tigers as they wrestled in the grass.

“This is amazing. Thank you so much, Mr. Tom. This has been the best birthday ever.”

He was staring at the tigers, so he didn’t notice Tom’s frown, but he did notice as one of the tigers he was watching suddenly stopped wrestling, staring at him. She snarled at the other tiger when it tried to snap at her leg, and scrambled upright.

The tigress trotted over to Kallias, large green eyes peering at him. She gave a soft mewl, pawing at the glass. Kallias looked into her eyes, and almost gasped as he felt something reaching out to him. He focused on the feeling and realized he was feeling somebody else’s magic. Focusing on the magic, Kallias was suddenly flooded with a number of memories.

_ He was no more than two weeks old, in the arms of a beautiful redhead, who was singing a soft lullaby. _

_ He was a month old, giggling as the same women shot colored lights from her wand for his amusement. _

_ He was six months old, playing with who he assumed was his mother, her fiery red hair tickling his chin as she laid next to him on the carpet. _

_ He was one year old, flying around on a toy broom, almost running headlong into a grumpy orange cat, then running into a table and sending a vase smashing to the ground. _

_ Another memory, one that couldn’t have been much later than the last, of screams and bright green lights. _

Kallias blinked, feeling tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the tigress. She mewled again, sounding more distressed. Kallias tentatively reached out with his magic to her. He once again took in the feeling of summer days and the smell of fresh strawberries, and felt the tigress’ magic responding. Kallias spoke, his eyes never straying. “Mr. Tom, I need you to trust me.”

Tom raised his eyebrows at the boy. “Of course. What’s wrong, Kallias?”

“This tiger is my mother. I need to cause a distraction so she can escape.”

Tom reeled back in shock, and cleared his throat. “Kallias, I do trust you, but how do you know for certain that this tigress is Lily Potter, er... Slytherin?”

Kallias finally tore his eyes away from his mother to look up at Tom. “I can feel her magic. It feels and smells familiar. As soon as I reached out to it, I saw a bunch of memories of me and a red haired woman. One of those memories was the night James Potter was killed.”

Tom blanched, and looked at the tigress. She turned intelligent emerald eyes on him and growled softly. Tom nodded. “Okay. What do you need me to do?”

Kallias turned and surveyed the zoo. He caught sight of the reptile house nearby and nodded to himself firmly. “Just stay with her. When you see the signal, get her out of there.”

“What’s the signal?”

Kallias turned back to Tom, and looked him in the eye. Tom fought the urge to flinch back at the slight glint in his green eyes.

“You’ll know.”

With that, Kallias ran off, weaving through the crowd. He ran into the cool building and looked at the caged reptiles as he ran, then skidded to a stop. There, standing a few feet in front of him, was the Dursleys. Their backs were turned, but Kallias would recognize them anywhere.

Shaking his head to clear thoughts of his past, he turned to the exhibit he stood next to. Behind the glass was a large Boa Constrictor. Reading the sign next to the glass, Kallias discovered the snake was Brazilian, but had been born and raised in captivity.

He turned back to the glass, raising a tiny fist to knock softly on the glass. The sleeping snake lifted his head up in an angry hiss and slithered towards the glass.

The Boa hissed angrily at Kallias. _ “Stupid children, knocking on my glass all day long. I’m trying to sleep! How’d you like it if people came and gawked at you your entire life?” _

Kallias almost jumped back at the furious tone, but took a calming breath and looked at the Boa. _ “I apologize, Mr. Boa, but I need your help. And I can help you in return.” _

The snake reared his head back in surprise, then leaned closer to peer at Kallias. _ “You are a speaker. I have never met one. How may I be of assistance, Speaker?” _

Kallias pointed to the sign. _ “Do you want to go home to Brazil?” _

The Boa nodded.

_ “I can make this glass vanish, I’m sure of it. You can go to Brazil, but I need you to pass by the tiger cage. Clear everybody out except the man standing next to the tiger.” _

_ “May I ask why, Speaker?” _

_ “The tigress that will be standing by the man is actually my mother in Animagus form. I need to set her free. To do that, I need a distraction.” _

_ “And that’s me.” _The Boa nodded his scaly head in understanding, and Kallias grinned.

He focused on his magic and placed his hand on the glass. Unfortunately, just as he could feel the glass beginning to flicker, he heard a shout.

“Mum, Dad! The snake is moving!” 

Kallias groaned as Dudley ran over, followed by his parents. He roughly shoved Kallias to the ground with a, “Move freak,” and pressed his face against the glass.

Kallias tensed at the word. He felt anger and fear bubbling inside him, then throbbing pain in his right arm, which he had tried to brace himself with. He glared fiercely at Dudley and suddenly, the glass had vanished. Dudley yelped and fell inside the exhibit, while the Boa slithered out. Gently, he nudged his head under Kallias’ good arm and helped him stand, supporting him until he regained his balance. Kallias looked at Dudley, who was pounding on the glass that had reappeared, then grinned broadly and turned to the Boa.

The snake tilted his head in a bow, and spoke solemnly. _ “I owe you a great debt, Speaker, for allowing me to return to my home. If you are ever in Brazil and are in need of my services, go to the serpent community and ask for Almir.” _

Kallias offered a nod to Almir, and watched as he slithered out of the reptile house doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom stood next to the glass, hand gripping his wand to rescue Lily at a moment’s notice. Lily stood silently at the glass, gazing at the reptile house where Kallias had disappeared. The doors burst open and an incredibly large Boa Constrictor slithered into the sunlight. It seemed as though time had frozen, the Muggles gaping at the snake, until said snake hissed angrily, and the Muggles began screaming. The snake slithered towards the tigers, and Tom tensed, ready to pull his wand out.

Lily pawed the glass, shaking her head, and suddenly Tom realized what was happening. This was Kallias’ distraction. As the snake moved towards the tiger exhibit, he looked right at Tom, then Lily, and nodded. Using the Muggles’ panic as cover, Tom quickly Apparated into the tiger exhibit. In an instant, there was a woman in place of the tiger. Tom Apparated both of them out of the exhibit and they fought the crowd, heading in the direction of the reptile house.

Kallias met them outside, a scowl on his face and his arm limp by his side. He caught sight of the fiery hair, and bolted towards the pair. Lily was just able to open her arms before Kallias leapt into them, clinging to her neck tightly with one arm.

“Mum!” Kallias’ voice was muffled and choked as he pressed his face into the crook of his mother’s neck, breathing her in through his sobs.

Lily brushed her hand through his short curls. “My sweet boy.”

Kallias looked up at her, soaking in every feature of her face. She smiled softly at him, then her head to look at Tom.

“Thank you, Tom, for keeping my boy safe.”

Tom gave her a smile and nodded, before he glanced at Kallias’ right arm, which still hung limply as he held onto his mother. Tom took out his wand with a quick glance around, and tutted as he ran a diagnostic charm.

“Broken arm. How’d this happen, Kallias?”

Kallias scowled and Tom swore his eyes got brighter, as if on fire. “The Dursley’s were here. Dudley pushed me out of the way when Almir began moving around in his exhibit. I tried to brace myself.”

Lily glared, and Tom quickly healed the boy’s arm. Despite the warm weather, Tom suddenly felt cold as the temperature dropped in response to Lily’s temper. 

Then, Kallias spoke softly. “Mum?”

Lily looked at him, glare gone. He was leaning away from her, fear clear on his face.

“I’m sorry, my serpent, I’m so sorry. I am not mad at you, but at my wretched sister and her family.”

Kallias’ eyes searched her face, before he slowly leaned back into her. “I missed you, Mum.” 

Lily whispered into his hair. “I did too, Beauty, so much.”

She leaned back to look at Tom, and smiled softly as she turned back to Kallias.

“Come, let’s go home.”

* * *

Over the next week, Lily and Kallias spent time with each other getting acquainted with each other. Yesterday while in the Leaky Cauldron, a reporter for the Daily Prophet noticed them and asked for an interview. Lily told Kallias the reporter, David Alexander, was part of the Dark Order, and agreed to do the interview. He had told them to expect the article the next morning.

Sure enough, the next morning when Lily and Kallias walked downstairs for breakfast in the pub, Tom smiled and tossed them a newspaper.

“Made the front cover. Not a surprise of course, with what was said in the article. Have a look.”

** _Lily Potter Alive!_ **

** _By David Alexander_ **

_ Readers, imagine my surprise when I spotted Lily Potter in the Leaky Cauldron. I approached her and the young boy that was with her, and sure enough, I was looking at Lily Potter. She generously agreed to do an interview with me and the story she told is a surprising one. You see, Lily and James Potter were never Soulmates, and they were never actually married. They were not romantically involved, as everyone believes, but simply good friends who had no interest in finding their Soulmates. _

_ Until, that is, Lily Evans met a handsome stranger with red eyes in Diagon Alley. Her Soulmate was none other than the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who. _

_ Lily told me she was courted by the man, who was “very sweet and cared for [her],” and ended up pregnant by him. Of course, Lily knew what might happen to her child if it got out that he was the Heir to You-Know-Who, so she and James pretended the baby was his. Lily placed Glamours on him when he was born to make him look like James, and all was well. _

_ Until Halloween night, 1981. We all know the story, You-Know-Who went to Godric’s Hollow, killed the Potters, and was destroyed by baby Harry Potter. But, Lily told me that is not what happened. James Potter was indeed killed, but Lily had tried to protect her son. When the Dark Lord found them, he hadn’t attempted to kill them, but had wanted to bring them home. Lily told me the Dark Lord was “sweet as ever,” and she and Harry had almost left with him, when Albus Dumbledore appeared. _

_ “He began dueling [You-Know-Who], but they were evenly matched. So he turned his wand on Harry, and [You-Know-Who] threw himself in front of the curse. That destroyed him, and Dumbledore used a spell to force me to change into my tiger Animagus form. He sent me to the Muggle Zoo in London and took my son. That’s where I’ve been, for the past ten years. I didn’t know if my son was alive or not, until he freed me from the zoo and we were reunited.” _

_ Now, I was quite shocked to hear that, but Lily was quick to show me her memory of the event, and her story was confirmed. If that wasn’t shocking enough, Harry Potter then answered my questions about himself and his past. As we already know, Harry Potter isn’t a Potter, but a Slytherin. His name is really Kallias Slytherin. _

_ He was raised by his mother and James Potter, until that fateful Halloween night in Godric’s Hollow. When I asked young Heir Slytherin how he felt about his biological father he looked scared when he answered: _

_ “I don’t like what he did. He hurt people! I would never want to do that, hurting people is terrible. I know what it’s like to be hurt, and I would never wish that on anyone!” _

_ When I asked if he could elaborate, he nearly broke down, and it was only the presence of Lily that calmed him enough to say, _

_ “My Aunt and Uncle, they’re Muggles, they hurt me. If I didn’t do something fast enough, or I made a mistake in my chores, they’d beat me and starve me. I ran away just a few days after I met my familiar, because I now know that what they did to me was wrong.” _

_ I asked him if he had a Magical Sponsor, and he named none other than Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. If you are unaware, a Magical Sponsor is responsible for the protection of a magical child. They are supposed to place the child with a new family and check in to ensure the child is being treated with love and care. However, Heir Slytherin told me he has never met his Magical Sponsor. _

_ I went to Gringotts to take the statement of Rangor, the goblin who administered Heir Slytherin’s Heritage Evaluation and Diagnostic Test, and discovered that Dumbledore has been stealing from Heir Slytherin’s vaults, and using his Wizengamot seats without his permission! _

_ The Wizengamot has been notified, and is holding an emergency session this Saturday to determine the consequences of Albus Dumbledore’s dire actions. _

_ If this man is willing to commit murder of a magical child, knowingly leave a helpless child in an abusive home, and steal from him, who’s to say he won’t do that again? What else is he willing to do to gain power? Who else is he willing to hurt? _

Kallias smiled after he finished reading it. Alexander had done a phenomenal job writing the article. Lily looked down at him and smiled, gently ruffling his hair. Kallias swatted at her hand, giving her a mock glare that made her laugh.

“Do you want to go to Diagon today? We can look at some books and other stores and get ice cream at Fortescue’s.”

Kallias smiled and nodded, and the two bid goodbye to Tom and headed into Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

Kallias held Lily’s hand as they wove through the crowd, using it as an anchor to keep him calm. As they entered a store called ‘Twilfitt and Tattings’, Kallias looked around. It was a clothing store, filled with displays of clothes and shoes of all types.

A woman with greying black hair and a warm smile greeted them. “Hello there! My name is Isabelle Tattings. What can I do for you?”

Lily smiled at her. “Hello, Miss Tattings, it’s nice to see you again. We need a new wardrobe for my son, please."

Isabelle nodded and beckoned him towards the back. “Miss Lily, lovely to have you back in here! Do you know what type of clothes you’d like to have in the wardrobe?”

When Kallias shook his head, Isabelle nodded again, a cheerful smile on her face. “That’s quite alright, dear! I’ll walk you two around the shop and show you what we have, and we’ll figure it out together, how about that?”

Kallias nodded, following the woman around. Together, all three of them decided that Kallias’ wardrobe would include seven button up shirts, seven pairs of trousers, seven day robes, five jumpers, three traveling cloaks, four pairs of Dragon hide boots, three sets of dress robes, seven regular t-shirts, seven pairs of jeans, three pairs of pajamas, and other general accessories.

Isabelle led them further into the back, taking him into a fitting room. “Alright, we’ll get you measured, and then we can discuss colors and fabrics. If you’ll take off your outer robe, please.”

Kallias did as he was asked, taking Mitra off his shoulder, and Isabelle got busy, wrapping a tape measure around various parts of his body. As she called out the measurements, a quill in the corner of the room recorded them on a clipboard.

When she stepped back, peering at the clipboard, Kallias put his robe back on and let Mitra settle on his shoulder once more before moving off the platform. Isabelle looked at Kallias, beckoning him out of the fitting room.

“Alrighty! We just need to talk about the colors and fabrics, then I’ll get started making your wardrobe! Hmm…”

She peered at Kallias, studying his face before smiling and beckoning he and Lily to follow her. She led them to a wall holding different colored fabrics. Isabelle pulled out a dark green swatch of fabric, as well as swatches of dark blue, black, and grey.

“These colors would look good with your skin tone, hair, and eye colors. Do you see any more colors that catch your eye?”

Kallias surveyed the wall before pulling out a royal purple swatch, as well as deep red and off white swatches. Isabelle smiled brightly, “You’ve got a good eye. Those colors would look great on you as well.”

Isabelle noted the colors on the clipboard, then put all the colors back. “Now onto the fabrics. Do you have any preferences?”

“Something soft. My skin is easily irritable, so I’d like clothes that aren’t very rough.”

Isabelle nodded, pulling down a few different swatches. “Like these?”

Kallias ran his fingers over the fabrics, marveling at the softness. He nodded, smiling softly. “Yeah, I like those.”

The woman smiled, then marked it down on the clipboard. “Alrighty! The softer fabrics do tend to be more expensive, so if you want your entire wardrobe in the softer fabrics, it will be more in the 500-600 Galleons range. Are you prepared to pay that much?”

Lily gave her a smile and nodded, and Isabelle returned the nod. “Alright then! I’ll get this started, and you can come back tomorrow. You can pay then. Have a nice day, dears.”

Kallias gave her another smile and left the shop with Lily. They wandered around Diagon Alley, until they came upon a store called ‘Spencer’s Trunks’.

They entered, peering around at the different trunks on the racks. A few other customers were around, but Kallias paid them no attention as he examined the trunks. As he looked at the more expensive trunks, a man approached them.

“Hello, young man. My name is Gerald Spencer, is there anything I can help you with today?”

Kallias glanced up, then back at the rack that held trunks with different compartments. “Yes please. Can you tell me about each of the compartments in this trunk?”

Gerald nodded and crouched down beside Kallias to pull the trunk off the rack. It was black with silver lining and four emeralds embedded in the front.

“Touching each of these emeralds with your wand opens up a compartment. The first compartment is a general storage compartment, the second is a wardrobe compartment, the third is a book compartment, and the fourth is a potions ingredients compartment. With the last three compartments, you can summon specific items or group of items by thinking about it while you press your wand to the emerald. For example, if you wanted to look at all the books in your book compartment about the Animagus process, you would simply think ‘Animagus process’ as you touched your wand to the third emerald, and all your books on the Animagus process would appear when you opened the lid. The book compartment can hold up to 5,000 books, and the potions compartment can preserve potions ingredients for up to two weeks.”

Kallias nodded, examining the trunk. “How much is it?”

“3,500 Galleons.”

Kallias frowned, and shook his head. “Thank you, but that’s rather expensive.”

Lily laid a hand on his shoulder, effectively cutting him off. “Is this the trunk you want, Kallias?”

Kallias bit his lip and nodded, looking at his mother. She smiled at Gerald. “We’ll take it.”

“Mum...”

Lily looked at him as Gerald went into the back to retrieve a trunk. “Kallias, let me spoil you. I have not been able to do so for nine years. You deserve to have things you want. Nobody is going to punish you for wanting something. Alright?”

Kallias nodded, and followed Lily to the counter to pay. After Gerald explained to Lily how to connect Kallias’ magic to the trunk and Lily paid, the two left the store.

They stopped to get lunch, then ice cream, at Fortescue’s, then went to Flourish and Blotts so Kallias could look at the books.

Kallias had always loved reading. The library had been his escape from Dudley and his gang, as Kallias theorized they didn’t know such a building even existed. He came in there so often, most of the time out of breath from running, that the librarians knew him by name. They let him stay in the library and read every book he could until he would jump up, realizing he had to leave to get home. He enjoyed all types of books, but particularly history, fiction, and language books. The last topic always confused people, but if there was a book in or about a language other than English in the public library, Kallias had probably read it. He had an unusual knack for picking up languages quickly, so quickly that he would help students learning a language.

He browsed the shelves, letting his fingertips run along the spines. He headed to the shelves labeled ‘About the Wizarding World’. He saw a book that was about the history of the Wizarding World, and eagerly pulled it out. Soon, he had a stack of books just about the Wizarding World, including ‘Hogwarts, A History’ , books about politics, the Wizarding war, etiquette, and guides to living and adjusting in the magical world. There was even a book on properly using a quill to write and draw with it, which was another activity Kallias greatly enjoyed.

Kallias struggled slightly to keep the large stack of books in his arms, but suddenly they were lifted out of his arms. Lily smiled at him, tucking her wand back into her pocket. “There, Little One, now you can pick out books without worrying about dropping them.”

Kallias smiled at her and peered at his floating stack of books, marveling at it for a few seconds, before heading off to a section labeled ‘Muggle Classics’. He added a number of his favorites to the stack of books, watching with a smile as the stack moved down so he could reach the top, then headed to the counter with Lily. They would probably come back to the bookstore many times over the next few days, so he was fine with not exploring the entire bookstore.

The man behind the counter gave Kallias a grin as he took out his wand to guide the stack onto the counter. “Bit of a bookworm, eh? I was too, at your age. Say, why don’t you take a catalog? You can browse it, and owl the names of the books you want. When you receive the books, you pay by putting the money in the pouch on the owl’s leg.”

Kallias gave the man a nod, and he pulled the catalog out from under the counter. He rang up the books, and Lily paid for them then took the shrunken bag holding them, thanked the man, and left.

They explored a stationary store, buying a number of quills and rolls of parchment, before they wandered into Magical Menagerie. The Heritage Evaluation said he had two familiars, and Mitra was one. He hoped his other familiar was in the shop, but if not, he would get an owl anyways.

He looked around at all the different cages, peering at the different birds. A beautiful raven squawked from its cage, then pecked sharply at the lock. With a few more pecks, the lock gave out, and the raven burst out of the cage. A salesperson came running, brandishing her wand.

“No! Back in your cage, missy! You have done this far too often! Back!”

But the raven ignored the witch, and stretched her wings before swooping down to perch on Kallias’ head. The raven nibbled his ear, and Kallias felt a surge of warmth in his core. As the saleswoman ran over, looking panicked, Kallias reached up to pet the raven.

“Excuse me, but I believe this raven is my familiar.”

The witch surveyed Kallias, and watched how the raven rubbed her head against Kallias’, then nodded.

“Yes, it seems she is. Well then, she’ll be 10 Galleons, and you’ll need to buy a perch for her.”

Kallias nodded and picked out a perch for his raven, as well as picking out a terrarium for Mitra. He murmured to his raven, “I’m staying in room five of the Leaky Cauldron, the window is open. I’ll be along very soon.”

The raven pecked his ear once more, then flew off.

Lily took him to the end of Diagon Alley, where a sign pointed down another stretch of stores, labeling it as Knockturn Alley. “There is a wand shop in here that lets young wizards start magic early. Would you like to go get one?”

Kallias nodded eagerly. “Alright. Stay close to me, okay?”

Kallias nodded again and squeezed Lily’s hand tightly as they entered the alley. They passed a number of stores until they stopped at one called ‘Hawkins’ Wands’.

They entered the shop, and Lily explained that Skylar Hawkins, the owner, was one of his father’s followers. Just then, a man came out from the back of the shop, glaring at Kallias.

“What do ya want? We’re closed!”

Kallias reached up to pull his hood down, staring at the man with his curse green eyes as Lily placed her hand on Kallias’ shoulder, glaring at the man coldly. The man paled and dropped into a low bow.

“My Prince and Lady! I am so sorry, I didn’t know it was you! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Lily regarded the man, then spoke. “Stand.” When Hawkins did, she continued, “We are here to get Kallias a wand.”

Hawkins nodded and gestured for Kallias to follow him. He led him to the back room, where three racks were hanging on the walls. The first was filled with slabs of different types of wood, while the second held vials full of various items, and the third appeared to be full of different length wands. Hawkins led Kallias to the rack of wood.

“My wands are different from those of Ollivander's. Because I make them on site, as the customers come in, my wands do not have the trace on them, perfect for young wizards wanting a head start on spells. The customer chooses the wood, core, and length. First, let's start with the wood. Just hover your wand hand, that’s your dominant hand, over each slab of wood on the rack and choose the wood that calls to your magic."

Kallias held his left hand up to the rack of wooden slabs, letting his magic guide him. He moved and stopped over a slab of dark colored wood. Hawkins picked the slab off the rack, humming. “Blackthorn wood. It is best suited to warriors, and will become a loyal and faithful servant, after it passes through danger or hardship with their owners.”

Kallias raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Hawkins moved to the next rack, and Kallias did the same.

“These are the magical cores. It is possible to have two magical cores, so listen to your magic. Whenever you’re ready, My Prince.”

Kallias closed his eyes and held his hand up to the rack. Immediately, his magic called out and his hand followed. He heard Hawkins pick the object off the rack, and focused on his magic once more. It pulled him down to the other end of the rack, and when he opened his eyes, Kallias saw something distinctly bone-like. Hawkins made a small noise of surprise.

“White River Monster spine and Thestral tail hair. White River Monsters are native to the White River in Arkansas, in the United States. Used as a wand core, their spines produce elegant and forceful spells. Paired together with Thestral tail hair, which is a generally unstable wand core, although when mastered it is very powerful. This will be quite the wand, My Prince.”

Kallias gave Hawkins a small smirk. “I’m quite the boy, Hawkins.”

Hawkins nodded in agreement, then gestured to the last rack. “That you are, My Prince. Now the wand length, when you’re ready, My Prince.”

Kallias listened to his magic, pulling down a wand with a tag that read, ‘11 inches’, and handed it to Hawkins. He took it, and led Kallias back to the front.

“The wand will take ten minutes to make, so you may go shop more if you wish, or you may wait here.”

Kallias and Lily left the shop to go to a bookstore they had passed earlier. He browsed the shelves for a while, gathering a small stack of books, including a book on the history of Dark Arts, two books on the war, two books on magical tattoos, and a book on the history of the Slytherin family.

Lily paid, and the two headed back to the wand shop just in time to see Hawkins came out from the back, holding a wooden box in his hands. Kallias opened the box and took the wand out. It looked beautiful, and holding it made his magic sing. The handle of his new wand was carved in the shape of a deadly snake coiled around the wand. It provided a good grip while also presenting an intimidating image.

When Kallias looked back up, Hawkins began speaking. “The wand will cost 15 Galleons.“

Lily paid and looked at Hawkins.

“Thank you, Hawkins. You’ve done us a great service today. This will be remembered.”

The man gave Kallias and Lily another low bow, and the two left the store to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. As they exited Diagon Alley and began working their way through the crowd, Kallias yawned. Today had been very overwhelming, and Kallias was exhausted. Lily smiled down at him and gently scooped him up. Kallias clung to her sleepily, and let the familiar scent of fresh strawberries lull him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days after their shopping trip in Diagon, Lily brought up the idea of moving into Slytherin Castle. Kallias was excited about the prospect of living in the castle and eagerly agreed. Today was the day they were moving in. So, Lily and Kallias packed up their things and went downstairs to say goodbye to Tom. Lily gave the man a smile and a quick hug, always having liked the man. When Tom turned to Kallias, he was shocked when the boy threw his arms around him. It was the first time Kallais had touched Tom. Kallias pulled back, looking up at Tom with a bright smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Tom, for everything you’ve done for me. It was great staying here with you.”

Tom returned the boy’s smile and said, “It’s been wonderful having you here.”

Lily looked down at Kallias fondly, then asked, “Do you have your pendant?”

Kallias nodded and pulled the silver snake pendant out from under his robes. Lily wrapped her arm around Kallias’ shoulders and grasped the bottom half of the pendant. Kallias wrapped his hand around the top half, and thought ‘Slytherin Castle’.

Everything went black, and Kallias felt as though he were being squeezed from all sides. It only lasted a second, but it felt like an eternity before his feet touched the ground.

After he regained his breath, Kallias looked around. Slytherin Castle was breathtaking. The castle sat on a small hill with a large forest behind it. It was made of dark stone and many large windows. In front of the castle were well kept gardens of flowers and fruit trees. Before Kallias could say anything, a house elf popped into existence in front of them. It gasped loudly and dropped to its knees.

“Lady Mistress and Prince Master! Yous have returned!”

Lily smiled and gently pulled the house elf to its feet, then brushed a few specks of dirt off the tiny suit it wore.

“Varkey, please calm down. It is good to see you.”

Varkey sniffled and bowed lowly to Lily. Then, he turned to Kallias. Like Finky, Varkey was only a few inches shorter than Kallias.

“Prince Master, how you have grown. Yous look so much like Lord Master.”

Kallias smiled, then looked around again. Lily took their trunks out of her pocket and unshrunk them.

“Varkey, can you please put our trunks in our rooms? I would like to show Kallias the grounds.”

Varkey nodded and snapped his fingers. The two trunks lifted into the air and followed Varkey to the castle. Lily and Kallias began walking towards the back of the castle, walking in comfortable silence.

There was a small field between the forest and the back of the castle, and Lily told Kallias there was a lake near the edge of the forest. Lily took Kallias inside and showed him around. There were five floors with three libraries, two ballrooms, three dueling chambers, five stocked potions labs, two kitchens, an owlery, 20 drawing rooms, 30 suites, 25 sitting rooms, 10 parlours, 15 private studies, a courtyard with a small pond in the middle of the castle, six greenhouses, two dining rooms, and a series of dungeons that could hold up to 40 people.

The castle had light colored wood floors, large windows in every room to allow plenty of light, and a number of portraits and paintings on the walls. Lily explained that the top two floors were the Slytherin family’s private quarters, and included one of the libraries, one of the kitchens, five of the drawing rooms, ten of the suites, five of the sitting rooms, seven of the private studies, and one of the dining rooms.

All in all, Kallias felt comfortable here. He could feel the magic radiating from the castle walls, and it felt familiar. It felt like home.

* * *

Two days later, Lily and Kallias were finishing lunch in the kitchen, before she stood. “Now that we’re all settled in, I want to ask if you would be alright with meeting some family? Your godparents and their sons?”

Kallias frowned, trying to remember the names listed as his godparents on his Heritage Evaluation. “The Malfoy and Snape families?”

Lily nodded, and Kallias shrugged. “If they’re nice, then yes, I’d like to meet them. If they aren’t, then I’d rather not.”

Lily smiled. “They are very kind to the people they consider family. But if you are uncomfortable, I will ask them to leave, alright?”

Kallias nodded, and Lily smiled. She left the kitchen, and a few minutes later she returned. “They are waiting in the sitting room. Are you ready?”

Kallias nodded and stood from the table. He followed Lily into the sitting room, where three men, a woman, and two boys sat. Kallias could tell which child belonged to which couples, because the blonde boy was a carbon copy of the blonde man who sat next to the woman, and the black haired boy had features from both of the black haired men.

“Kallias, this is Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy, and Severus, Regulus, and Archer Snape.” Lily pointed to each of them as she said their name, and Kallias looked at them with a small smile.

“Why don’t you boys go outside? I know you like being in nature, Kallias.”

Kallias smiled and nodded. Draco and Archer followed him outside to the back porch. They spent a while talking, mostly Draco and Archer telling Kallias more about magic and the Wizarding World. Kallias could tell he was already becoming close to them, and felt very comfortable to tell them a little bit about his past. Eventually, Lily stepped outside.

“Do you boys want to go to Diagon to get some new books?”

Archer and Draco nodded excitedly, and Kallias gave a soft nod. The three of them stood and followed Lily back inside.

“Draco, Archer, I’ve spoken with your parents and they’ve given me to take you into Knockturn Alley. There’s a wand shop there that sells untraceable wands. Kallias has one, and they’ve agreed to let me get the two of you a wand. We all agreed that it’s time we let you start learning a bit of magic, so you are prepared when you go to Hogwarts.”

“Really! Thanks, Aunt Lily! Kallias, you didn’t tell us you had a wand!”

Kallias grinned sheepishly at Draco, and pulled his wand out. Draco ran his hand over it, looking at it in awe.

“It’s beautiful!”

Kallias smiled at him and put his wand away, following his mother to the Floo parlour. Lily explained how the Floo worked, and promised to go through with him until he got comfortable doing it on his own. Tom smiled widely when he saw the two of them, followed quickly by Draco and Archer.

“Kallias! How have you been?”

Draco sneered at Tom as he came closer, but Kallias gave him a look, which made Draco look away.

“It’s nice to see you, Mr. Tom. I’ve been pretty good. What about you? How’s it been around here?”

Tom chuckled. “A bit lonely without you, I’ll admit. I’m glad you’re doing well, Kallias. Well, I won’t keep you any longer, I’m sure you came for a reason. It was nice to see you, and you as well Lily.”

Lily smiled at Tom and ushered the three boys into Diagon Alley. Kallias, Archer, and Draco walked ahead of her, chatting idly as they moved through the crowds in Diagon Alley. They were headed to Flourish and Blotts first, then to Hawkins’ Wands in Knockturn Alley.

As they passed Madam Malkin’s, they found a large family of redheads leaving. Draco sniffed, raising his voice to be heard. “Careful cousins, you might catch something.”

Archer snickered and gave the family a disdainful look as they all turned to look at Draco. Kallias met the eyes of one of two identical boys. He looked away, frowning at his cousin. Draco ignored the look, continuing to speak haughtily as they passed the family. Kallias turned back to the family, locking eyes with the identical boy again and murmuring as he passed.

“Sorry about him.”

* * *

Kallias dropped onto his bed, sighing as he looked around. He yawned and stretched. Rather reluctantly, he stood to change into his pajamas. Just as he pulled on his purple pajama pants and removed his shirt, a knock sounded at his door. Draco and Archer were coming to his room to spend the night, as the two figured they would just end up there anyways on account of Kallias’ nightmares. Kallias called that the door was open as he pulled on his pajama top. He glanced at Draco and Archer, subtly angling his body to hide his cousins’ view of his torso. He looked back at the mirror, and noticed something as his shirt moved.

“Guys, come look at this.”

As they approached him, he moved his shirt aside to reveal his scarred torso. Draco bit back a gasp and Archer’s face was working not to let his horror show, but Kallias ignored them in favor of staring at his chest. There, plain as day, was his SoulMark. Except, the ‘F’ and ‘G’ were accompanied by a tiny black between them.

When Draco noticed it, he did gasp. “Kallias, you interacted with your Soulmates!”

Kallias met Draco’s eyes in the mirror, giving him a confused look. He looked back down at his Mark, running a thumb over it lightly, then buttoned up his shirt and sat cross legged on his bed, staring at his cousins.

“What do you mean?”

Draco and Archer joined Kallias on the bed, looking excited as Archer explained.

“Your SoulMark. The type of Mark you have starts out as your Soulmate’s initial, initials in your case, and grows into an image as you interact. Before today your Mark was just the F and G, right?”

When Kallias nodded, Draco grinned. “Then you talked to your Soulmates today!”

Kallias furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of all the people he had talked to that day. It wasn’t very many, just a few store owners, and when he had murmured a soft apology to the large family outside Madam Malkin’s.

Draco interrupted Kallias’ thinking, “It’s alright, Kallias. You don’t have to figure it out now, you’ve got time. You’ll meet your SoulmateS again. They might be in our year at Hogwarts, you never know. Just don’t worry about it right now, okay? Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

But as Kallias settled under his covers, with Draco and Archer curled up on either side of him and Mitra coiled at his feet, he couldn’t help but wonder whose initials he had.

* * *

Kallias woke up in the middle of the night, coughing violently. His whole body seemed to shake with the force of his coughing. He managed to crawl out of the covers and stumble towards his bedroom door, intending to get his mother, but collapsed near the perch his raven Akilah slept on. Draco stirred quickly, took one look at his cousin writhing on the floor, and ran out of the room. Just as Archer began to wake, a heavier sleeper than Draco, Lily came rushing into the room.

Kallias couldn’t breathe. It felt like his lungs were burning, as if he stayed underwater for too long. His head was pounding, and he felt like he was on fire. He knew Lily was speaking to him, but her voice sounded so far away. He felt his eyes drooping, even as somebody was touching him, and distantly asking him to look at them. He didn’t have the energy to keep his eyes open any longer.

Lily looked at Kallias worriedly. After he passed out, she called Regulus, who was a trained healer. He was aggravated at being woken in the middle of the night, until Lily explained, and came through the Floo in an instant with Severus following. As Regulus checked over Kallias, Lily made coffee for herself and Severus, and breakfast for the boys, just to keep herself busy. Now, the three adults were sitting at the kitchen table as the boys read in the sitting room.

“He’s got a very severe infection in both his lungs. I’m surprised it took this long to have an effect on him. Severus can brew some potions to help him, but unfortunately there isn’t much we can do besides keeping him comfortable as his magic works to repair his lungs. He’ll stay asleep while he heals, but if it doesn’t start to get better in a few days, we may want to look into Muggle medications to help him.”

Lily nodded, rubbing a hand over her face. “Thank you Reg, really.”

Regulus waved her off with a tired smile. “You don’t ever have to thank me for helping, Lily.”

* * *

It was Saturday, the day of Dumbledore’s trial, and Lily was supposed to make an appearance to be officially appointed as Kallias’ caretaker, but she didn’t want to go. Kallias had been asleep for two days, and Regulus’ scans hadn’t shown any sign of his infection lessening. Regulus wanted to begin looking at Muggle medications today.

“Lily, you have to go. If you don’t, the Wizengamot, and the Ministry, won’t officially recognize you as Kallias’ caretaker.”

Lily glared at Narcissa. “I’m not leaving my son alone, Cissa.”

Narcissa sighed. “Then Severus will stay here. He can look into Muggle medications, and if he finds one he can go out and get it. The trial shouldn’t take too long, and then we’ll come right back here.”

Lily huffed and looked from Narcissa to Severus. “Fine. But just to the trial, nowhere else.”

Narcissa smiled. “Of course. Now come on, you look like you haven’t showered in two days.”

Lily stood, lightly pushing Narcissa as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Severus groaned in frustration as he looked over the scan of Kallias’ body. He didn’t have the same level of healer training as his husband, but he could tell Kallias wasn’t getting better. He put in an order for a Muggle breathing machine and an IV line, but it wouldn’t arrive for another three days. Severus peered at Kallias’ face, which looked peaceful despite the pain he had been in when he lost consciousness. His eyes strayed downwards to look at the boy’s small chest, which was bare so the scan could get the most accurate results. The myriad of crisscrossed scars made Severus’ stomach churn. Even his father hadn’t mistreated him that badly.

Severus was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Lily, Regulus, and the boys had returned until Regulus put his hand on his shoulder.

“How is he?”

Severus sighed. “The same. I put in an order for a Muggle breathing machine and IV line, but it won’t come for another three days. There’s really nothing to be done except get more potions in him. How was the trial?”

Lily dropped into the chair next to him. “Dumbledore plead guilty to failing his duties as Magical Sponsor, and was found innocent of stealing money and seats from Kallias. He wasn’t sentenced to Azkaban, of course, but he has been ordered to stay away from Kallias, even during school. He’s not allowed to be in the same room with Kallias unless other people are in there as well.”

Severus nodded. That was better than nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in knowing, Kallias means beauty in Ancient Greek (which is why Lily sometimes calls him ‘Beauty’), Mitra means friend in Sanskrit, and Akilah is a alternate spelling of Aquila, which is the feminine form of Aquil, which means intelligent in Arabic (but I just say Akilah means intelligent)
> 
> I got these names and their meanings and origins from behindthename.com, so if any of this is wrong, take it up with them


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really touch on Kallias’ infection too much because, well I just kinda didn’t want to and didn’t really know how to further write it. I did, however, touch on a tiny bit before I time skipped to Christmas.
> 
> Also, I time skipped from August to Christmas. :)

It took a week, but the infection went away, and Kallias woke up. Since then, they had kept a closer eye on Kallias’ health and started a regime of daily potions intended to strengthen his bone density, immune system, and lungs.

Now, Kallias sat on the floor in front of the large Christmas tree in the corner of the sitting room. Draco and Archer sat nearby, waiting for Regulus to join the rest of the family in the sitting room. Finally, the man came in and sat next to his husband, looking amusedly at his son.

“Go ahead.”

Archer jumped towards the presents, handing them out. Kallias laughed as he accepted his presents. The boys began opening them, while the adults watched in amusement and opened theirs at a slower pace.

Kallias grinned as he opened the drawing quills from Draco, and all the books from the rest of his family. After opening his final gift, Lily tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her and she handed him another package.

“It would’ve been under the tree with the others, but I only found it last night.”

Kallias opened the package and took out the jumper inside. It was large, probably came down to his knees, but incredibly soft. He looked at it and noticed the emblem of a football team in England. He looked up at his mother, who smiled.

“It was my favorite team growing up, so my dad bought me this jumper. It kept me warm and made me feel safe. I want you to have it.”

Kallias didn’t get to watch football very often, as he wasn’t allowed to watch television at all when he was at the Dursley’s, but Mrs. Figg had always let him watch a football game if it was on while he was at her house. He smiled and hugged the jumper close to his chest. He felt even closer to his mother now, knowing her favorite team was the same team Kallias liked watching the most.

“Thank you Mum. I love it.”

* * *

For the life of him, Kallias couldn’t fall asleep. His bed was comfortable and soft, and he felt at home in his bedroom, and he was exhausted, so he couldn’t figure out why he was having trouble sleeping. Sighing, Kallias climbed out of bed, careful not to rouse Mitra, and pulled on the jumper Lily had given him, then slipped on his sneakers. He was quiet going through the castle, heading for the back porch. He breathed in the fresh air, peering up at the stars.

Kallias smiled lightly as he watched the stars twinkle. He stepped off of the porch and onto the snow covered grass, walking around the area aimlessly. Then he started into the forest. The path was clear and lit with lanterns in the branches, so Kallias wasn’t too worried about getting lost, as long as he didn’t stray off the path. Eventually, he entered a small clearing. The path continued on the other end of the clearing, but Kallias decided to sit in the clearing, despite the snow on the ground. It was quiet, which Kallias was thankful for. He got lost in thought, imagining a life where Dumbledore had never interfered and he grew up here, with his mother and father.

A growling sound pulled Kallias out of his head. He looked around, then stood up. He headed for the path back to the castle, looking around with caution. Suddenly, a blur came into his line of vision for a moment before he was knocked flat on his back. He dimly registered pain in multiple places of his body, but his left leg hurt the most. He managed to lift his head up, and caught a glimpse of a large black creature with glowing yellow eyes, biting down on his leg, before his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short, I just didn’t really know what to do with the middle of this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Lily frowned as she neared Kallias’ door to wake him. Usually, she could hear him moving around his room, since he woke up early. As she opened the door, she saw Akilah and Mitra scrambling around the room. Akilah was screeching and Mitra was hissing loudly. Kallias was nowhere to be found.

“Mitra, where’s Kallias?”

Of course, Lily couldn’t speak Parsletongue, so she had to assume that Mitra’s distressed hissing meant he had no clue where his master was. Lily was getting worried, but she forced herself to remain calm as she called Varkey.

“Varkey, can you and the elves please search the castle for Kallias?”

Varkey looked up at her with worry in his eyes. “Prince Master is being missing?”

Lily sighed. “Just do it, please.”

Varkey bowed and popped away. He must’ve called on all 90 elves in the castle to search for Kallias, because it was only a minute later when he returned, pulling on his ears. “Prince Master is not being in the castle, Lady Mistress. We elves is being so sorry!”

Varkey pulled on his ears again, and Lily tugged his hands from his head. “It’s alright, Varkey. Thank you for looking. Please go ask the Malfoy’s and Snape’s to put some warm clothes on and Floo over while I get dressed.”

Varkey nodded vigorously, making his ears flop, and popped away. Lily returned to her room to pull on warm clothes. If Kallias wasn’t in the castle, it meant he was outside in the snow. Lily hoped he was alright. His weaker immune system in the cold for possibly hours already did not bode well for his health.

Varkey popped into her room just as she finished buttoning her coat. “Master Malfoys and Snapes is being here, Lady Mistress. They is asking for you.”

“Thank you, Varkey.”

Lily went to the Floo Parlour and approached the two families, who were dressed warmly as requested. Narcissa stepped forward to meet her. “Lily, what’s going on? Varkey came over and said it was very urgent.”

Lily looked her in the eye, then to the others in the room. Draco frowned. “Aunt Lily, where’s Kallias? Mitra doesn’t usually roam the castle without him, at least not first thing in the morning.”

Lily looked behind her and saw Mitra carefully slithering down the steps and to her side. She sighed and turned back to the group. “I don’t know. He wasn’t in his bedroom when I went to get him this morning. The elves have confirmed he isn’t in the castle, but I didn’t want to make them search out on the grounds. This is the coldest winter we’ve experienced in 50 years. I didn’t want to risk their health, but I’m afraid that if Kallias isn’t in the castle, he’s outside somewhere.”

Narcissa covered her mouth in shock, and the men behind her had faces showing varying levels of shock and horror. Finally, Lucius stepped forward to stand next to his wife.

“We’ll find him, Lily. You take charge. Where do you want everyone to search?”

Lily nodded, taking a second to compose herself. It hadn’t even been a year since she had been reunited with her son, and now she might lose him again, for good this time. She shook her head forcefully. That wouldn’t happen. They would find Kallias, and if not she would call in every member of the Dark Order to search for their Prince. She wouldn’t lose her son like she lost her husband.

“Alright. Reg and Sev, you two search in the gardens in front of the castle. He might’ve gone for a walk and fallen asleep there. Lucius and Cissa, you two search in the castle. He could just be in a library somewhere and not heard the elves searching for him. Archer and Draco, search in the backyard. Don’t go too deep into the woods, stick to the path, and stay together. If Kallias was in the woods and went off the path, find his footprints and call us. I will take Mitra and search down in the dungeons. He might’ve gone down to explore and gotten lost. If you find something, send a patronus.”

The group split up to begin searching. Lily let Mitra climb onto her shoulder and set off towards the dungeons, knowing Mitra would be able to find a tiny trace of his master’s scent if it was down in the dungeons.

* * *

Draco and Archer split up in the backyard to search for their cousin. Archer started at the three greenhouses on the right while Draco started at the three on the left. They worked their way towards the middle of the field, although it was pretty glaringly obvious that Kallias wasn’t here. They sighed as they came face to face in the middle of the yard, right in front of the path leading into the woods. They turned to look into the woods.

“Do you think he went in there?”

Draco shrugged, looking down at the ground as Archer started forward into the woods. Suddenly, Draco grabbed Archer’s arm and wrenched him backwards. Archer glared at Draco and ripped his arm from his hand.

“What? We have to go in there to know for sure if Kallias is in there.”

“No, I know that. Look!” Draco pointed down at the ground in front of them, and despite the falling snow rapidly covering the ground in another layer of snow, Archer could make out a set of footprints in front of them.

“Our shoes don’t make prints like that. See?”

Draco pointed behind them, where their footprints made imprints in the snow. The three patterns in the snow were definitely different.

“Come on, we have to go tell them.”

Together, the two boys raced around the castle and to the gardens, where Regulus and Severus were emerging with somber looks.

“Uncle Sev, Uncle Reg!”

The two men looked up sharply as the boys raced towards them. They took a second to catch their breaths, before they looked at the men.

“We found footprints going into the woods!”

Severus looked at his godson seriously. “Are you sure it’s Kallias’ footprints?”

“It doesn’t match the pattern our shoes leave, and they’re rather small. I’m pretty positive it wasn’t one of the house elves trying out a new pair of shoes.”

Severus rolled his eyes at the sass of his godson and turned to Regulus to ask him to send a patronus, only to find him already telling his silver dove to deliver the message to Lily. Severus cast his own dolphin patronus, telling it to have Lucius and Narcissa meet them at the entrance to the woods.

With their patronuses off to deliver their messages, Severus and Regulus followed Draco and Archer back to the entrance to the woods. Lucius and Narcissa met them a minute later, followed quickly by Lily with Mitra on her shoulder.

The adults all traded a look, then went into the woods. Lily and Narcissa took the lead, while Lucius and Severus stood in the back, behind Regulus and the two boys. They followed the tracks all the way to a small clearing. The footprints went to a spot at the edge, near a tree. Then, the footprints headed back towards the entrance of the clearing. Except, they never made it back. There was only one set of footprints on the path to the clearing. Severus stopped as he followed the footprints.

“Lily, the footprints turn into drag marks, and there’s blood. We can follow it, but if he’s been out here for at least three hours, and he’s hurt, I don’t know what we’ll find.”

Lily clenched her jaw and stepped in front of Severus, following the drag marks into the woods. “Someone take the boys back inside to get warm. The rest of you, follow me.”

Draco and Archer’s protests fell of deaf ears as Narcissa took them back to the castle, and the men followed after Lily.

The drag marks went on for what felt like a mile, over sticks and roots and little hills, before the group stopped at the mouth of a cave. Lily cast Lumos and shined her wand into the cave. It was rather shallow, and empty. She went in, followed by Regulus and Severus with their wands lit up.

It was obvious that Kallias wasn’t here, but by now they were just looking to see if he had been here before. Regulus was the one that found the sign. He shined his light on the ground of the cave in the very back, and the dried blood on the floor stood out in the light.

* * *

Kallias groaned as he shifted. His eyes fluttered open, and he was rather confused as he stared at a rocky ceiling. Then, it came back to him. Going for a walk, getting attacked and dragged off. He must’ve been dragged to a cave. As he sat up, he groaned and clutched the back of his head. His hair was sticky with what Kallias knew to be dried blood. His back ached as he moved, so he figured it was scratched up as well. However, it was his leg that Kallias was most worried about. That pant leg of his pajamas was torn to shreds, and his calf looked more like a mangled heap than it did his leg.

He looked around the cave. It was empty, and Kallias hoped it would stay that way. Outside the cave, Kallias could see the snow falling heavily. He shivered. His jumper was warm, but not nearly warm enough for the cold. And of course, since his pajama was torn up, his leg was freezing.

Using the cave wall nearby, Kallias managed a standing position, though he was leaning all of his body weight on his right leg and the wall. He took a second to steady himself and began moving towards the entrance, walking along the wall to have the support.

Kallias’ shoes had been lost somewhere, so he was barefoot, which was going to make walking back to the castle terrible. As Kallias exited the cave and looked around the forest, he frowned. The trees.. The forest surrounding Slytherin Castle was full of oak trees, but the forest he now stood in was full of spruce trees.

“Toto, I’ve got a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore.” Kallias whispered to himself, looking and feeling very lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don’t know if Kallias would’ve seen Wizard of Oz, but I’ve always loved the movie and thought the quote fit. I, of course, do not own Wizard of Oz or anything about it, I am but a young Virginian who loves classics


	9. Chapter 9

Kallias carefully picked his way through the forest. He had no clue where he was, or where he was going, but he knew he couldn’t just stay in that cave. The hope was that he would find the edge of the forest, and could then find a village or town to get help, or at least find out where he was.

Because he was barefoot, he was getting poked with sticks and rocks hidden under the snow. And speaking of snow, he was already covered in a layer of it, making him shiver as snowflakes fell from his hair to his neck.

He kept walking straight and eventually came to a small clearing. He leaned against a tree to catch his breath and let his leg rest for a few minutes. He coughed a few times, and could tell he already had a cold, maybe worse. A rustling sound behind him made him freeze.

Remembering the last time he heard something while in a clearing, Kallias pushed off of the tree and began hobbling towards the other end of the clearing, intending to go into the trees opposite of the animal.

Then, he heard a hiss. Turning in the middle of the clearing, he found a large snake with red eyes staring at him, hissing. Kallias had never been more happy to see a member of the scaly species.

_ “I need help. Where am I?” _

The snake, which had risen up to be eye to eye with Kallias, reared his head back in surprise. He slithered closer towards Kallias, and the boy could see the blood red eyes flitting around rapidly as the snake took in Kallias’ face. The snake replied, but it wasn’t like the other snakes Kallias had spoken to. Most snakes had voices that sounded higher, and drew out their S’s. This snake, however, had a deep, smooth voice and didn’t draw any letters out.

_ “We are in the Albanian forest. What are you doing all the way out here, Little Snake?” _

_ “I got attacked in the forest behind my home.” _ Kallias pulled the ripped fabric of his pant leg back to show the mangled limb. _ “The creature must’ve been magical, because I got attacked in the English countryside and woke up in a cave in Albania. Why are you out and about? I thought snakes went dormant in the winter because they couldn’t keep warm. My pet snake tends to stay under the covers of my bed all day long.” _

The snake hissed again, but it was almost as if he was inhaling sharply, instead of trying to speak.

_ “Kallias.” _It was barely a whisper, and the boy almost thought he had imagined it, but the snake had definitely said his name.

_ “How do you know my name?” _

The snake came even closer to Kallias and gently nosed his ice cold cheek. Kallias was overwhelmed with the vaguely familiar scent of pine. Much like the zoo, Kallias was thrown into a memory.

_ The night James Potter was killed. His mother held him while a man who looked eerily similar to him threw spells at Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore threw a curse back, the flash of vivid green light, and the man turned his body to shield Lily and baby Kallias from the curse. Baby Kallias’ green eyes met the man’s before everything was overcome by the light of the killing curse. _

Kallias gasped, looking at the snake. _ “Dad?” _

The snake pulled back to look in Kallias’ eyes. _ “I will explain everything, but first we must get you out of this snow. Come along.” _

Kallias followed his father all the way to a cave. It was surprisingly warm in the back of the cave, but Kallias figured that was because the cave curved slightly, so the very back of the cave wasn’t visible at the mouth. Kallias eased onto the floor of the cave, leaning against the wall even though the rough stone pressed into the scrapes on his back. His father moved next to him, pressing his nose to Kallias’ shoulder as he began explaining.

_ “When Dumbledore cast the killing curse, aimed towards you, I stepped in front of it. I couldn’t let anything happen to you, my son, and I knew I would not die. I made Horcruxes, each hold a piece of my soul to prevent my death. Instead of dying, the last piece of my soul that resides in my physical body was ripped out. I knew I could not stay in England, so I travelled here to Albania. The only magical power I have retained without a body is possession. I have been possessing animals in the forest, but unfortunately my possession shortens their lifespan exponentially because they have no magic in their body. I have only a few more weeks left in this snake, before I must find another animal to possess.” _

Kallias stared at his father. _ “Well.. how do we get you a physical body again?” _

_ “Unfortunately, I don’t know. It’s rather difficult to do research when you are masquerading as a snake in the Albanian forest.” _

Kallias rolled his eyes. _ “There’s no need for your sass.” _ He paused. _ “What if.. what if you possessed me? That way you wouldn’t have to possess something different so often, you would get to come home, and we could do research to get you a body.” _

Voldemort shook his head immediately. _ “No. Absolutely not. I will not possess my son.” _

_ “But it won’t hurt me, will it?” _ Voldemort shook his head. _ “Then what do we have to lose? You’d stay in Albania, possessing animals and living in a forest for God knows how long, rather than possess your son, go back to your home, and see your friends, your family again? Don’t you want to see Slytherin Castle, and the Malfoy’s and Snape’s? Don’t you want to see Mum again?” _

Voldemort looked up sharply, gazing into Kallias’ eyes. _ “Your mother?” _

Kallias nodded. _ “I found her in the tiger exhibit at the Muggle zoo in London, back in July. We’ve been living in Slytherin Castle since then. She misses you, Dad, I know she does. And I do too. Do you know how I knew the tigress in the exhibit was Mum? I could feel her magic. I could smell it. And when I looked into her eyes and felt her magic, I saw so many memories with her. When you touched me, and I smelled your magic, I only saw one memory. The night you came to Godric’s Hollow.” _

Kallias swallowed, staring at his father.

_ “I don’t want that to be the only memory I have of you. I want to know you, I want to see you and love you and be able to feel your arms around me when I have a night terror. I want to have my father back. And I can’t wait much longer. If that means sharing a body with you, then so be it. So either possess me, or let me stay here in Albania with you. Because you are not leaving me again.” _

Kallias was openly crying, and if snakes could cry, Voldemort probably would be shedding a few tears too. He pressed his nose against Kallias' forehead and whispered.

_ “If you are sure.” _

Kallias nodded, and Voldemort eased backwards to look Kallias in the eyes again. _ “It will not hurt, but you will be able to feel my presence trying to enter your body. I will be able to take over your body at will, but I will never do so without your permission. Are you ready?” _

Kallias nodded. Voldemort stared into Kallias’ eyes, and the boy felt his magic prodding the edge of his mind. He took a deep breath, then let his mind and body relax, allowing his father’s soul entry.

* * *

It was a bit odd, having his father speaking to him in his head. With his help, Kallias managed to find a small magical village near the edge of the forest. On the way there, Kallias told his father about his time at Slytherin Castle, including the night he was attacked. When he described the creature that attacked him, Kallias could feel his father getting angry.

“What? What’s wrong?”

_ “Describe this creature again.” _

Kallias frowned, thinking of the creature.

“It has black fur, and glowing yellow eyes, and it looked sort of like a dog. A really big dog. And I think it had a scar on the left side of its face.”

_ “And did you happen to see what phase the moon was, that night?” _

Kallias hummed, remembering staring at the sky. “It was.. a full moon, I think.”

Kallias could feel his father’s rage, and came to a stop, leaning against a tree.

“Dad? What.. what’s wrong?”

Kallias’ voice trembled, and he felt his father soften.

_ “I’m sorry, Little Snake, I did not mean to upset you. This creature you are describing, it was a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. He’s part of the Dark Order, and has been ordered many times not to hunt on the Slytherin properties. He will be punished for this. Kallias, we must get you back to Slytherin Castle immediately.” _

Kallias gulped and didn’t say anything. He began walking again, finally noticing the trees thinning. He emerged from the woods and saw a small town in the distance.

_ “Go there. It is a magical town. We can send word to your mother there.” _

Kallias did as he was told. He made his way to the post office and wrote his mother a note telling her where he was, then sent it off with an owl. He was very glad the post office was free to use here.

* * *

It was another day before Kallias was rescued. He spent the night in the inn, which had been free of charge because the owner could tell he was hurt and tired. He was sitting by the fireplace, trying to warm himself up, when his mother burst through the door, followed by the Malfoy and Snape parents. Mitra, from his mother’s shoulder, hissed urgently.

_ “Kallias?” _

Kallias smiled and hissed back softly, knowing Mitra would hear. _ “I’m here, friend.” _

Mitra hissed excitedly, craning his head to look at him, and Lily’s body followed. She rushed over to him and cupped his face in her hands, inspecting every part. Then she saw his leg.

“Oh my goodness! Come on, love, let’s get you home.”

She scooped Kallias up, and led the group to the Main Street, where Voldemort had told Kallias the Apparation points were set up.

* * *

As soon as they got back to Slytherin Castle, Lily was rushing to the first soft surface to set Kallias on. Regulus immediately cast a scan on his body and set to work healing him. While he did that, Kallias told Lily where he ended up. He beckoned her closer, murmuring softly.

“Dad’s here.”

Lily jerked back, staring Kallias in the eyes. Kallias explained how he found his father and insisted he possess him in order to bring him home.

“He’s the one who got me out of the woods. And,” Kallias bit his lip, looking down at his now bandaged leg. “I told him about the creature that attacked me. He said it was a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback.”

Lily’s face paled, then twisted into an expression of fury. “That monster! I will kill him for this.”

Regulus sighed softly. “Lily, there’s nothing we can do, I’m sorry. Is there another werewolf in the Dark Order that you trust to teach Kallias how to control it?”

Lily frowned, still furious, and nodded. “I will call him later in the day, I know he’s still recovering from the full moon a few nights ago. What about Kallias’ other injuries?”

Regulus sighed again, running a hand through his short hair. “He’s got a number of cuts and scrapes on his back and head from getting dragged, but they aren’t that deep so they should heal quickly. His feet have the beginning stages of frostbite, and he has a severe cold which could progress to pneumonia.”

Lily clenched her jaw and nodded. She leaned down to brush a kiss across Kallias’ forehead.

“Rest, my beauty. We will be here when you wake.” Then she pressed her forehead against Kallias’. “I’m happy you are home, my love.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So werewolves look like actual wolves, like on all fours and stuff. And, they don’t lose their human sense if they run in a pack of some sort. (I’m pretty sure that’s technically canon cause that’s kinda what the Marauders did with Remus but whatever)

Kallias’ eyes fluttered open as he heard a hushed conversation. He was confused when he opened his eyes and saw the room empty. He could’ve sworn the voices were in the room with him.

“I will help him, Lily. And Greyback will be punished.”

Kallias looked towards the door as it opened. His mother came in first, smiling softly when she noticed him.

“He’s awake, Remus. You can come in.”

A man with short light brown hair and soft green eyes came in. He approached Kallias slowly.

“Hello Kallias, my name is Remus Lupin. I understand you were bitten during the full moon, three nights ago.”

Kallias nodded slightly, gesturing down to his bandaged leg. Remus nodded.

“Well, I was bitten by the same werewolf that bit you, when I was four years old. Over the course of my life, I learned to accept, and control, my wolf side. I am here to help you learn how to do the same.”

Kallias nodded slowly, peering at the man. “How?”

Remus smiled kindly. “Well, the first thing that really helped me was when I named my wolf. Well, technically my friends named him, but that’s neither here nor there. My wolf’s name is Moony. I found that referring to it as Moony, instead of calling it my problem, made it easier for me to understand that I wasn’t a monster or a beast, Moony was just another part of me. I think naming your wolf will ultimately help you learn to understand and control it.”

Kallias furrowed his eyebrows and nodded again.

“You don’t have to name him now, but have that in the back of your mind, alright? I will be here to help you. I’m going to leave so you can rest and get better, but I just wanted to introduce myself.”

As Remus moved back to the door to leave, Kallias called out. “It was nice to meet you, Remus.”

Over the next month, Remus stopped by Slytherin Castle to teach Kallias more about the history and origins of werewolves, as well as teaching him a bit about his wolf. One day, about a week before Kallias’ first full moon, he noticed that Remus was looking worse for wear. Not in the ‘almost time to turn into a wolf’ way, but in the ‘I haven’t been eating sufficient meals and getting enough sleep’ way, which Kallias was very familiar with. Kallias shared this observation with his mother, who was Remus’ best friend, and the two approached him before he left.

“Remus,” Lily began. “Where have you been staying lately?”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “A house in Hogsmeade, why?”

Kallias gave him a look. “Remus, please tell us the truth. Where have you been staying?”

Remus looked down at him and sighed. “In the alley behind a house in Hogsmeade. I got evicted after my landlord found out about Moony.”

Lily stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Remus’ arm.

“I’m sorry, Remy. You can stay with us.”

The man refused immediately. “I wouldn’t want to impose on you and your family, Lily.”

“You wouldn’t be. Remus, you are family.”

“And besides, I think you’ll be around more often anyways to help me, you might as well stay here, in case something unexpected happens. And you would have plenty of room for Moony, and you wouldn’t have to spend the full moon alone anymore. You told me about when your friends became Animagi and ran with you on the full moon, it helped you.”

Remus didn’t answer, but Kallias wasn’t finished. He stood close to Remus, looking up into his eyes.

“Wolves need their pack, Remus. They need their family. And you’re our family. You don’t have to be an omega, Remus. Not anymore.”

Remus looked down at Kallias, and smiled in defeat. He gently ruffled Kallias’ hair. “If you’re sure, Pup. I’d love to stay here.”

Kallias smiled and, to the surprise of Remus and Lily, hugged the man. Remus gave Lily a shocked look, before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Kallias’ small frame.

* * *

The days leading up to the full moon were not fun. Draco and Archer had been told about Kallias’ new condition, and subsequently were kept away from Kallias in the three days before the full moon, when his mood shifted and became more aggressive. Lily had a fun time living in the Castle with the two wolves. Now, just a few minutes before the moon rose, Kallias and Remus sat on the back porch. The roof kept them from going under the moon until they were ready.

“So, did you think of a name for your wolf?”

Kallias smiled and nodded. “Tide.”

Remus raised an eyebrow at the boy. “Tide?”

Kallias nodded again, grinning. “Because he’s affected by the moon.”

Remus let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head in amusement. “You are certainly your mother’s child. She made jokes and puns like that all the time at school.”

Kallias smiled and gazed out across the grass. The forest stared back at him, and Kallias remembered the last time he had gone outside during the night. Remus touched his shoulder softly, jerking Kallias out of his thoughts.

“Don’t be afraid, Kallias. You are not alone this time. If Greyback, or anyone else, tries to attack you tonight, you will be protected.”

Remus glanced back towards the kitchen window, and Kallias followed his gaze. His heart warmed at the sight. His mother, Narcissa, Regulus, and Severus were all sitting around the kitchen table. They were having a conversation with each other, but Kallias knew the second the two wolves transformed, all their attention would be outside.

“See? You will never be alone again, Kallias.”

Kallias looked back at Remus and nodded, then returned his gaze to the grass. Slivers of silver shone across the yard.

“Are you ready?”

Kallias nodded, watching Remus as he stood and removed his shirt. With only the slightest hesitation, Kallias stood and did the same. With his heightened senses, Kallias could hear Remus’ soft gasp clearly as his scarred torso was revealed. Kallias cast a nervous glance at the man, who just gave him a reassuring smile and held out his hand. Kallias grasped it, and together the two stepped onto the grass and under the moon.

The grass was soft under his feet, but Kallias didn’t focus on the feeling very long. His body was burning, and his head felt like it was about to explode. Kallias ripped his hand from Remus’ falling to his hands and knees as his bones shifted under his skin.

Kallias’ strangled groan turned into a low growl as the small boy became a small wolf. Tide lay sprawled out on the grass for a minute, panting heavily. Nearby, Moony sat on the grass, watching Tide with his glowing amber eyes.

Tide whined softly and ambled to his feet. He looked around, amazed at how everything seemed clearer and brighter. Tide’s fur was the same jet black as Kallias’ hair, just as Moony’s fur was the same light brown as Remus’ hair. His glowing yellow eyes darted around as he took in his surroundings.

Tide barked excitedly and ran around the yard. Moony watched with amusement for a few minutes, until Tide ran headlong into his side. Moony growled softly, and Tide shrank back, his ears flat against his head. Moony nudged him softly with his nose, and Tide jumped on Moony.

The two rolled around in the grass, play wrestling, as the adults in the kitchen watched on with smiles. Finally, Tide yawned widely and curled up into a small ball and closed his eyes. Moony curled his body around the pup’s and settled his head on his paws, keeping his eyes and ears alert.

* * *

Kallias groaned as he woke. He looked around the yard, stretching languidly. He sat up, looking at a stirring Remus with a sleepy smile. Remus opened his eyes and looked at him.

“You did really well last night, Pup.”

Kallias looked down at his hands, playing with a few blades of grass. He didn’t look up when Lily came outside with a large blanket to drape over the both of them. Remus waited until Lily was back inside before he gently angled Kallias’ face up so he was looking Remus in the face.

“What’s wrong?”

Kallias frowned, swallowing roughly before he spoke.

“I.. What if I don’t do well? What if I hurt someone?”

Remus brushed one of Kallias’ curls back. “That’s alright. You’re still learning, and everyone has bad days. You will never be a monster, no matter what happens. If you hurt someone, we’ll be right here. And if you turn someone, we’ll teach them just like I’m teaching you. Okay?”

Kallias nodded, leaning into Remus. Remus smiled and held him tight.

“Come on, let’s go inside.”

* * *

After Kallias and Remus had gotten dressed and eaten, Lily sat down across from Kallias. Kallias peered into her red eyes. Just after he had been taken off of bed rest, Voldemort had possessed Lily so that Kallias could focus on what Remus was teaching him, and so that the two Soulmates could spend time together as they researched ways to get a new body for Voldemort.

“Kallias, we found a way to make a new body for your father. It’s an ancient ritual that involves the blood of Heir and the blood of Soulmate.”

Kallias nodded immediately. “I’ll do it.”

Lily smiled at him. “I told him you would say yes. There is more we need to prepare before we can perform the ritual, so it will be at least another two weeks before we perform it. Now, go rest. You need it after the full moon.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ole’ time skips y’all

The rest of January passed with relative ease. Kallias got sick again, resulting in an increased dosage of his immune system potions, Remus began teaching Kallias how to transform at will, although he hadn’t made much progress, and Severus, Lily, and Voldemort prepared for the ancient ritual the Slytherin family would perform to restore Voldemort’s body.

Kallias sat across from Lily in one of the chambers in the dungeons, wearing only a thin t-shirt and pajama pants. Severus stirred the potion with his wand, then nodded. Lily looked at Kallias.

“We’re ready. Do you have your wand, Kallias?”

Kallias nodded and pulled his wand out.

“Good. Severus is going to pour the potion over your wand and your hand. It will burn a little bit as it collects your magic and your blood, but it will not leave any permanent marks. Afterwards, Severus is going to levitate the potion off of your wand and cover mine with it. It is very important that you do not move while he is doing this, because we cannot spill a single drop. Then, he is going to cover your father’s wand with the potion, and once the potion links to his magic, it will begin to form a new body. Once it is done, your father will possess the body, then drink the potion to complete the ritual. Are you ready?”

Kallias nodded and braced himself as Severus began pouring the black potion over his wand. It dripped down his hand, and began to burn the second it touched his skin. He winced, but held his grip on his wand as Severus gently moved his arm around, completely covering his wand and hand. The potion flashed dark green for a moment, and Severus carefully levitated the potion off of Kallias. He made sure to stay frozen in place until the potion was halfway over to Lily. Kallias frowned, rubbing his wrist as he watched the potion cover Lily’s wand and hand. The potion flashed purple, and Severus levitated the potion over to Voldemort’s wand, which was hanging in the air over an empty dais.

Kallias watched as his father’s wand was completely covered by the black liquid. After a minute, it turned bright red and began falling onto the dais. The rest of the potion from the cauldron floated over, also bright red, and spread over the dais. Kallias watched as the potion moved and shifted into the shape of a body. The outline became a skeleton, then muscle and flesh, and finally skin.

Kallias rose to his feet shakily, studying the body his father would posses. The potion did its work well, and Kallias could see what everyone meant when they said he looked exactly like his father. Most of his facial structure and hair, they were all his father’s. Kallias could see now, the only things he really shared with his mother was their high cheekbones, large almond shaped Avada green eyes, bow shaped lips, and the red that colored a few locks of his wavy hair.

Kallias stepped back as his father possessed the body, and his bright red eyes flew open. Voldemort sat up, looking between his wife and son. Kallias stared at him for a second, before he launched himself at his father, clinging to him tightly as he buried his face into the crook of his neck.

Kallias inhaled the comforting pine scent of his father’s magic and felt his strong arms wrap around his small frame. Lily’s strawberry scented magic joined a second later, and Kallias, for the first time in the ten years he had been on this earth, felt completely safe and at home in the arms of his parents.

* * *

After sleeping off the effects of the ritual, Kallias and Mitra Floo’d over to Malfoy Manor to see Draco. As much as he wanted to spend time with his father, he knew he and his mother needed their time together first. When Kallias came out, Lucius greeted him with a smile.

“Kallias! I presume the ritual went well, if you’re here alone?” Kallias nodded with a small smile. “That’s wonderful. Draco and Archer are in the library with their friends if you would like to go out there. Don’t worry, they are all very friendly to those they trust.”

Kallias thanked Lucius and went to the library. Sure enough, Draco and Archer were by the fireplace with two other boys, talking happily as books lay off to the side, forgotten. When Kallias opened the door, Draco stood up with a grin on his face.

“Kallias! How are you, cousin?”

Kallias smiled at him and let Draco wrap his arms around him in a hug.

“I am well. The ritual was a success. My father is spending time with my mother at the moment, so I thought I could come over here to see you.”

The dark skinned boy next to the fireplace spoke loudly, peering at Kallias. “Your father? Who are you?”

Kallias turned to look at the boy, and he gulped when he saw the curse green eyes staring at him. “I am Kallias Slytherin. Who are you?”

The boy seemed to lose his ability to speak, gaping at Kallias like a fish. The other boy slapped him upside the head as Draco chuckled.

“Kallias, allow me to introduce you to our friends. The idiot that just spoke is Blaise Zabini. His mother is a wealthy witch known for being widowed only months after marrying a wealthy wizard. And the boy next to him is Theo Nott. His father is the Dark Order’s resident zoologist, and Theo is well on his way to becoming his father’s apprentice.” Theo winked at Draco, and Kallias amusedly noted the light blush that spread on his cousin’s face. Archer stage whispered dramatically.

“He’s also Draco’s Soulmate.”

Draco whacked Archer’s shoulder as the other boys laughed.

“Anyways,” the blonde glared at Archer. “Boys, this is Kallias Slytherin, son of the Dark Lord and Lady.”

The boys both kneeled quickly, and Kallias rolled his eyes. “Get up. I’m not looking for followers, I’m looking for friends. And please don’t call me Prince, my name is Kallias. Is it alright if I hang out here while my parents..” Kallias wrinkled his nose and didn’t finish his thought.

Draco laughed and gestured for Kallias to join the boys on the carpet. He did gladly, sitting between his two cousins. Kallias was quickly welcomed into the conversation. It wasn’t long before he was smiling and laughing along with his new friends.

* * *

Two days later, Voldemort sat at the head of the long dining table in Slytherin Castle. Lily sat to his right, and Lucius to his left. The rest of his Inner Circle, besides those in Azkaban, occupied the rest of the table, staring in awe at their Lord.

“My friends, I welcome you. It has been too long since we have last met. One of our allies has betrayed the Slytherin family, and must be punished accordingly. My son, Kallias, was attacked by Fenrir Greyback two months ago and turned into a werewolf. Greyback has been forbidden to attack the children of the Dark Order, and he chose to attack the child of your leaders. Those who find him and bring him to me, alive, will be handsomely rewarded. We will meet again, soon, to formally discuss my return, but for now, you are dismissed. Go out, and find our.. friend.”

Voldemort grasped Lily’s hand as the Death Eaters all rose from their seats, bowed deeply to their Lord and Lady, and left to begin the search for the rogue werewolf.

* * *

It was a week before Greyback was brought before Voldemort. The werewolf was severely injured and hung limply between Goyle and Crabbe Seniors. Voldemort sneered coldly at the wolf and kicked him swiftly in the ribs.

“Wake him.”

Goyle sent a stinging hex at Greyback, bringing him back to consciousness. Voldemort peered down at him with disgust as Lucius spoke from behind Voldemort.

“Fenrir Greyback, you have disobeyed a direct order from your Dark Lord. Because of your attack on a child of the Dark Order, your Dark Prince no less, you will be punished.”

Greyback snarled at Voldemort and the Dark Lord sent a silent Crucio towards the werewolf. He screamed in agony, dropping to the stone floor to writhe helplessly until Voldemort lifted the curse. He waited for a few seconds, before he cast another Crucio. He let this one last almost a minute, before he lifted it once more. He kicked the limp form again and waved his hand at Crabbe and Goyle.

“Get him out of my sight.”

Goyle and Crabbe were quick to comply, dragging Greyback’s body down to the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, yeah! Sorry it’s short, I’ve been having some trouble with this chapter, but I wanted to get it posted. This story is coming to a close, and the rest of the chapters will probably have some big time jumps.
> 
> Just to give y’all an outline, this story will end right before Kallias’ first year at Hogwarts, and the rest of the books in the series will each be one year at Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, my google doc with the story on it is 46 pages long...holy cow

Fenrir Greyback stayed down in the dungeons with no contact with living beings, besides the house elf that provided meals three times a day, for two weeks. The first person that visited him was the very reason that he was in the dungeons.

The older werewolf snarled as the Dark Prince stood in front of the cell. “Well well, finally come to see your Alpha, boy?”

Kallias’ green eyes flashed and his voice was cold when he answered, “you aren’t my Alpha.”

Greyback laughed. “I’m the one who bit you, aren’t I?”

Kallias glowered at him. “Yes, which is why you’re in here. But that doesn’t make you my Alpha. You aren’t part of my pack, you’re just the monster that made me what I am. Remus is my pack, my mum and dad and the rest of my family, they’re my pack. You aren’t.”

Greyback surged forward, gripping the bars of the cell in between his hands. “If I’m a monster..” he grinned widely and jabbed a finger at Kallias. “Then what does that make you?”

Kallias scowled and turned on his heel to leave, the echoing sound of Greyback’s barking laughter following him.

* * *

Kallias sat cross legged across from Remus. They had been working on transforming at will for the past month, and Kallias was making progress.

“Think of it like an Animagus form. You know how your mother can tap into her tiger Animagus at all times? Think of Tide as your Animagus form. He’s a werewolf, don’t take away from that, but you want to be able to tap into him at all times of the day, like an Animagus form.”

Kallias nodded, and Remus smiled lightly. “Alright, here’s what I want you to do. Close your eyes, and focus solely on my voice. Don’t let yourself hear anything other than me, okay?”

Kallias followed Remus’ instructions, focusing his hearing on only the soothing voice of the other werewolf. When he was completely focused, he nodded.

“Look inside your mind. Search for Tide’s presence, find him.”

Kallias took a deep breath and delved into his mind. It was a dark place, filled with terrible memories of his time with the Dursley’s. There were bright memories scattered among the dark ones, memories with his family, but they were few and far between. He focused on the animalistic feeling of Tide, and followed the scent to the back of his mind. Tide was pacing agitatedly in a steel cage. He growled when Kallias approached him.

“He’s in a cage. I don’t think he likes it.”

Remus laughed lightly. “Would you?”

Kallias thought of his cupboard and all the times he was locked inside, then shook his head. “What do I do?”

Remus shrugged, although Kallias couldn’t see it, and replied, “Let him out. He’ll try to force dominance on you, but fight back. Tell Tide you’re in charge. Then, when he accepts that he isn’t the Alpha, merge with him. Become one with Tide, and then tell him he can come out.”

Kallias looked back at the cage and levelled a hard look at the agitated wolf pup. When Kallias reached his hand out to unlatch the cage door, Tide snapped at it. Kallias withdrew his hand rapidly and firmly ordered the pup back. After a second, in which Tide challenged Kallias’ steely expression with one of his own, the pup lowered his head in submission and backed up to the far corner of the cage.

When Kallias opened the door of the cage, Tide launched himself at Kallias and knocked him down. He growled in Kallias’ face, an attempt to force submission, but Kallias growled right back and rolled them over so Kallias was on top of Tide. Luckily, Tide was only as big as Kallias, so the boy’s small frame was actually able to keep the equally small wolf pup down. Kallias pushed Tide’s muzzle away from his face, careful not to hurt him, and spoke firmly.

“I’m in charge!”

Tide kept growling, trying to throw Kallias off, but the boy held on. Finally, Tide’s ears laid flat against his head and he averted his gaze to the ground, showing submission to the boy. Kallias let go of Tide’s muzzle and shifted around as he was sitting next to the wolf. Tide rolled over, looking up at Kallias with his head on his paws. Kallias smiled slightly and pet Tide’s head.

“We don’t have to fight, Tide. We can work together, as one. You can come out whenever you want to, but you have to listen to me. We can’t hurt our friends or family, okay?”

Tide whined, butting his nose against Kallias’ hand, who took that as his agreement. Kallias smiled and rested his hand on the top of Tide’s head, willing himself to become one with the wolf.

Back in the real world, Remus grinned widely as Kallias’ body began to transform until Tide was sitting in his place.

* * *

That night, Kallias had a nightmare. It wasn’t unusual, with all he had endured because of the Dursley’s. Lily and Voldemort rushed in when they heard the loud scream coming from the boy’s bedroom. Kallias’ face was twisted into pure terror as he thrashed about in the bed, whimpering. Lily quickly transformed into her tiger Animagus and jumped up on the bed, curling up next to Kallias. Voldemort watched as the boy slowly calmed enough to grip the tiger’s fur tightly and bury his face in the soft fur. After a few seconds watching Kallias’ face, Voldemort carefully climbed into the bed on the other side of Kallias. Kallias murmured softly under his breath, then blinked his eyes open.

“Mum, Dad?”

Lily rested her head next to Kallias’, and he sleepily patted it. Voldemort brushed a curl out of Kallias’ eyes.

“Same nightmare?”

Kallias nodded wearily, rubbing his eyes. The past month had been terrible when it came to Kallias’ nightmares. It was the same every time, the Dursley’s had him locked in his cupboard without food or water, and only took him out to give him a severe beating.

It wasn’t all that different from what had happened while he was with the Dursley’s, except his parents were there, just watching. Watching and laughing as he was beaten within an inch of his life and thrown back into his cupboard to do it all over again the next night.

Voldemort wrapped his arms around Kallias’ shoulders and gently pulled him closer to his chest. Kallias clung to his shirt, pressing his ear against his father’s chest to listen to his soothing heartbeat. Lily shuffled closer to rest her head on Kallias’ lap. Voldemort murmured softly.

“We will never leave you, my son. You will never go back there, and if you do, we will do everything to get you back. We love you, Kallias, and you will always be our little snake.”

Kallias nodded slightly, and sighed softly as his body slumped with the release of lingering tension.

They lay like that for a while, until eventually they all fell into a fortunately easy sleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Voldemort and Lily cautiously approached Kallias with a suggestion.

“We think it might be beneficial if you began speaking to a therapist about your past experiences with the Dursley’s.”

Kallias looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

“We aren’t going to force you to see somebody, but we think that talking through it with somebody might lessen your nightmares. It is completely up to you, Kallias, and we will support whatever you decide to do.”

Kallias frowned down at the table, running his fingers along the surface as he thought. Finally, he looked up at his parents with a small nod.

“Okay.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, it is currently end of March/beginning of April in this chapter. Next chapter will have big time skips, it will start in the beginning of August then skip to mid-August then to when they get on the Hogwarts Express

Kallias walked a few steps in front of Lily in Diagon Alley, heading towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. He had just finished his first therapy session with his therapist, a kind young woman named Abbi Elliot. They hadn’t really discussed much about the Dursley’s or Greyback’s attack, since Abbi just wanted to use this first session to let Kallias feel comfortable talking to her.

Kallias stopped outside Quality Quidditch Supplies by the window, which displayed the brand new Nimbus 2000. There were two other boys standing at the window as well, and Kallias recognized them as the identical red headed boys with their family that were in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies all those months ago.

“Hullo. Brilliant broom, isn’t it?” One of the boys grinned down at him as Kallias approached.

“Yeah. Wish we could afford one, huh Freddie?” The other boy sighed as he looked in the window, and Kallias glanced up at them.

“Hey, you’re that kid that told Draco Malfoy off last August, aren’t you?”

Kallias looked at the first boy in surprise, before he laughed. “Yes, I suppose I am. That’s how you recognized me?”

The boy frowned at him, before recognition flickered across his face. He nudged his twin, grinning. “You’re Kallias Slytherin.”  
Kallias nodded, looking at the two boys. “Yes. What are your names?”

“Fred Weasley, and this is my brother George. Our mum’s not too pleased with you, you know. She basically worships Dumbledore, and after the trial she just kept saying that he was only looking out for you.”

“But we don’t think so. Dumbledore shouldn’t have done all those things to you.”

Kallias smiled briefly at them, glancing back at his mother. “Thank you for that. It was nice to meet you, Fred and George Weasley.”

* * *

In the weeks that passed, Kallias had three more sessions with Abbi, where they had begun talking about his life with the Dursley’s, and had made new friends in Luna Lovegood, the daughter of the Dark Order’s second best potions master (after Severus, of course), and Daphne Greengrass, the daughter of one of his father’s Inner Circle members. His parents had discussed beginning to train him with his elemental abilities, and today was the day his father would begin teaching him about his water elemental.

Kallias followed Voldemort through the woods to a large lake.

“It will be difficult at first, but don’t give up, alright? It took me a very long time to even begin to harness my ability.”

Kallias nodded as he gazed at the water.

“Do as I do.”

He watched as Voldemort raised his hand towards the lake, then did the same.

“Do you feel the water reaching out to you?”

Kallias frowned, staring at the water. He felt a faint tingling at his hand, as if someone were tickling him with a feather. “I think so.”

“Try to deepen that connection. Don’t just focus on the water of the lake. Focus on the dew on the grass, the water in the clouds above, the melting ice.”

Kallias closed his eyes, letting his magic flare around him. The tingling feeling became stronger as the seconds passed, until it was nearly unbearable. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at his surroundings in wonder. It seemed like all the water around him was suddenly right in front of him. He could look across the lake and know there was a small puddle twenty yards from the shore due to the thunderstorm last night, even though he couldn’t even see past the shore itself. He looked up at his father, who was smiling.

“Very good, Kallias. Your connection with the water has been secured. Now, try to manipulate the water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short, but I wanted to post it before Thanksgiving
> 
> Almost at the end of this book y’all


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I’m going to start writing the first few chapters of the next book before I begin posting, but I think I’ll start posting sometime this week. No promises, since this week is the first time I’ve seen my brother since July

Kallias looked around the Headmaster’s office of Hogwarts. His eleventh birthday had been a week and a half ago, and his mother said they needed to meet with Dumbledore to discuss full moons while Kallias was at Hogwarts. As the head of Slytherin house, where Kallias was sure to be placed, Severus was included in the meeting, as well as the Deputy Headmistress, a stern looking witch by the name of Minerva McGonagall.

Lily sat next to him, gazing coolly at Dumbledore.

“I know we have had some.. issues, to say the least, but I feel it is necessary to speak with you about Kallias. He was attacked, a few months ago, and was bitten by a werewolf. He has been spending full moons with Remus, and it’s been going well, but while he is at Hogwarts, he needs to have somewhere he can safely transform.”

Dumbledore nodded, peering at Kallias. “He can transform in the Shrieking Shack, just as Remus did when he was here at school.”

Severus pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything. Lily shot him a look, before nodding.

“Very well. Thank you, Albus.”

* * *

Kallias headed to the counter to pay for his stack of books, passing by Draco and Archer. Lily and Narcissa had agreed to take the boys school shopping. All they had left to do was go buy a wand from Ollivander’s. Even though all three already had wands, Lily suggested getting one from Ollivander’s, so they saved that for last. After paying for his books and putting the shrunken bag holding them in his pocket, he joined Lily and Narcissa in waiting for Draco and Archer to finish getting their own books. Once the other two joined them, they headed to Ollivander’s.

The inside of the shop was lined with high shelves, all crammed with wand boxes. An old man appeared from the back.

“Ah, hello. It’s nice to see you again, Lily and Narcissa. And you three boys, I’ve been expecting you for some time now. Now, yes. I think Kallias first, hmm?”

Kallias traded looks with Draco and Archer and stepped forwards. Ollivander snapped his fingers and a measuring tape came to life and began to measure every inch of Kallias’ body. Ollivander hummed and muttered to himself as he pulled wand boxes off the shelves. He handed a wand to Kallias, but almost immediately snatched it away from him.

It went on like that for a while, with wands being handed to Kallias and then inevitably taken away.

Finally, Ollivander tapped his chin and murmured, “Curious. Very curious. Should we try-? Yes, I suppose we must.”

Kallias watched the man bustle into the back of the shop with wary eyes. He came back holding a box so old, Kallias worried it would crumble in Ollivander’s hands any second. Ollivander pulled out a wand and handed it to Kallias.

Kallias took it in his right hand, smiling at the warmth he felt, and moved his hand in a wide arch. A stream of golden light erupted from the wand, and Ollivander smiled widely.

“Yes! I do believe this wand has chosen you, Master Slytherin. This wand was one of my very first. It is 10 inches, made from Pine wood with a Phoenix feather. Interestingly enough, the Phoenix whose feather is in your wand also gave another feather. That feather resides in your father’s wand. I believe you will go on to do great things, Master Slytherin. After all, your father did. Terrible things, but great all the same.”

* * *

Kallias turned to his parents with a small smile. His father was wearing a Glamour, posing as Kallias’ uncle. Lily dropped a kiss to Kallias’ forehead, tucking a few stray hairs behind his hair.

“Have a good year, alright? I love you, little snake.”

Kallias hugged her, then his father. “I love you too, both of you.”

He glanced over at Draco and Archer, who were both saying goodbye to their parents as well. They flanked Kallias as they walked into the train. Most of the compartments were already filled, but Kallias found one that was empty and entered it.

He helped Archer and Draco put all their trunks on the racks above the seats, along with Akilah’s cage and Mitra’s terrarium, let Mitra and Akilah out, then settled next to the window. Draco and Archer were having a conversation about the different houses, but Kallias didn’t pay them any attention, instead choosing to gaze out the window as the train began to pull out of the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks to the people that run the Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads collections for including this story in the collection. I get many of my favorite Harry Potter stories from this collection, and to have a story of mine be a part of it is a very big accomplishment for me and my writing. Thank y’all


End file.
